Dark Shadows
by SafyreSky
Summary: Dark times have fallen over Crystal Springs. What started as random, small disappearances have escalated; Legendary Figures are going missing, their Legates stepping in. Determined to abolish the Clause and become his dad's Legate, Charlie must first prove himself by joining the others in a daring quest to save their Legendaries—discovering himself, along the way. [Sequel to CS].
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
><strong>_February 2008_

A little ways North of Canada and slightly South of the North Pole lies a vast city, known as Crystal Springs. At its very heart is the source of all magic, surrounded by ancient healing waters—the origin of the city's name. Magical beings of all sorts have made their home around the power source.

Of course, all magical beings consist of _all_ magical beings.

_Including_ the very scary, _very_ dark nightmarish, hellish creatures from ancient.

In fact, there was a large, deadly silent forest in Crystal Springs—the Forsaken Forest, as it was so aptly named. And it is here, in this spot, where the absolutely terrifying creatures make their home.

Will-o-the-Wisps float around the forests, leading people astray and absorbing their life forces and energy—the good ones gone for centuries. Sirens roamed the waters, their beauty and haunting lyrics sending many travellers to a watery grave. Boogies lurked in the shadows, spreading their nightmares silently, avoiding Sandman and Xander when they came to quell the darkness.

Zombies roamed the underground caves, ghouls and ghosts haunting the corridors. Goblins ran amuck, bugging the poltergeists and irritating the demons.

Ah yes, the demons.

Deep underground, ancient demons thrived in their own, dark city under the city. Their shadows darted throughout the tunnels, cobwebs billowing in the cold, drafty breeze. These demons were filled with dark powers and evil thoughts, brimming with potential…

But they had been run underground.

The good in the world overshadowed their bad; and even when the bad was more prevalent and they managed to venture out and scare mortals well, they were always sent back. Most of the others accepted this. They had their Friday the Thirteenths and Halloween and occasional other days to thrive—why should they ask for more?

But one young demon grew up questioning this.

And as she got older, the more she questioned it.

And questioned it, and questioned it.

"Father," she asked one day, drifting over to an incubus that lazily lounged on an ancient arm chair, swishing a drink around in his cup.

"Yes Willow?"

"I've had a few thoughts," she began.

"That's never good," he replied, sipping his drink.

"Father, how powerful are we—us demons and spirits who live down here?"

"By ourselves? Relatively powerful. Capable of great, glorious evil. Together? We could be nigh impossible to defeat."

"Then if we are so powerful and so feared, why do we hide?"

The demon shrugged, his grey pointed ears downwards, pointed tail grabbing a coaster.

"We have our days, and we are happy with them. There's enough chaos and darkness in the world that we don't need to venture out all the time."

"For years, you have told me that. You and Mother. But Father, I don't believe that."

"Alright, fine," he snapped, placing his drink down on the coaster. "We don't leave from hiding because we are minor threats. Nobody _believes_ in us! Even when we dominate, fear ruling, good always conquers. Those faeries and sprites and mermaids and magical entities that prefer the light to the dark always spread joy, to kill our grief. And then, to top it all off, those damn Legendaries and their stupid holidays—except Halloween, of course. Though the mortals make the most important day of the year for us a laughing stock!"

"Then why not change it?"

"Because we are _frowned upon_, Willow! Mortals do not love us the way they love those petty little good entities. We have not instilled enough fear and darkness to change it."

"So why don't we?"

"Because, we are content," he finished, calming down. "We don't work hard at all; in fact, we have relatively easy lives. And we like it like that."

Willow frowned. "I don't."

Her father scoffed. "Tough luck, kid. Now why don't you get back to the forest with your Mother and the other wisps and do whatever it is you do?"

Huffing, she turned away, drifting to other parts of the tunnels, thinking. And thinking.

_We are minor threats._

"But we have so much untapped magic," she mumbled to herself, frowning.

_We are not believed in!_

So the magical world saw entities like her as scum, then. Nothing to be feared, just little nightmares…

And in that instant, Willow had an idea.

"I'll show him. I'll show everyone. It is time we came out of hiding, or at least showed everyone that we should be feared, that we aren't just a 'nightmare'."

Grinning, she drifted away, towards the exit they rarely left, and began to put her plans together.

It was time for a well-deserved change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Look! A sequel to Crystal Springs! Whatttttt!?**

**So yeah here it is, Dark Shadows! A nice spooky prologue to get you all wondering...Anywho, I won't be updating Dark Shadows for the rest of November as it is NaNoWiMo and I'm actually writing the majority of this for NaNoWiMo! For now, keep a close eye on the Twelve Years of Frostmas because that is slowly bi-regularly updating ;)**

**Because of it's spooky premise, I wanted to post it on Halloween...but alas, I had no time! So here it is! Year Two of TTYoF will be up either anytime this week or on my attempted regular scheduled Fridays...we shall see. I have the chappies planned out up to Year Nine, I think, and Year Two is about half written.**

**But yeah. Hopefully, December will see many Dark Shadows updates! But for now, your lovely prologue. Off to study, project, and NaNoWiMo I go!**

**And now for your regularly scheduled disclaimers and white box.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

****I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own "those damn Legendaries and their holidays" or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Willow, as well as her father. I also own Crystal Springs, as well as it's landmarks such as the Forsaken Forest. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission.****


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
><strong>_March 2009_

Charlie Calvin sat in his room, slouched in his rolling chair, scrolling through his emails. Two years of community college had finally paid off; now he was waiting for replies from a numerous amount of other post secondary institutions to finish his business degree.

You see, Charlie had given it a lot of thought throughout high school—well, after his _disastrous_ sophomore year. He had decided in the long run that yes, he did indeed want to take over the family business.

There was just one problem.

The family business wasn't your average family business. It wasn't a successful five star restaurant, it wasn't a big law firm or dentistry or anything of that sort, really. You _could_ say it was a giant toy making company.

But not just _any_ giant toy making company.

_The_ giant toy making company.

Charlie Calvin's father was Santa Claus. Like, _the_ Santa Claus. And the family business? _The_ Toy Factory at _the_ North Pole.

Charlie had only been a little boy, about six years old, when his dad had accidentally scared the then Santa. This resulted in a catastrophic fall off of the roof of the old townhouse for the Santa before Scott—with a very unfortunate end. Afterwards, with Charlie's curiosity leading the way, Scott Calvin had put on the red jacket and the very next Christmas, he was Santa.

And Charlie thought it was just about the coolest thing _ever_.

And he still thought it too!

But growing up, and hearing all his friends brag about what their parents did upset Charlie. Because his dad had the most _awesome_ job—which could totally trump any of the other kids jobs any day—but he couldn't tell _anyone_.

He didn't take it well, as he grew up. Eventually, once he started high school…he began to act out. And by tenth grade, when he was sixteen, things got pretty bad. Like, naughty list bad—his dad actually came down from up North to set Charlie back to rights.

Then there was the little fact that he had to get married—or stop being Santa.

While his dad went through his "Mrs. Clause" as it was dubbed, Charlie went through his own thing…accepting Principal Newman, for starters, as his stepmom. But most importantly, accepting the fact that yeah, his dad was Santa. And yes, it sucked he couldn't tell and it _hurt_ that he was never home…but Charlie had had an epiphany that very Christmas.

He watched his little half-sister go through the very same thing he went through when he was her age. He saw the magic alive in her eyes—and the magic came back to him, too. See, that was the trouble with having a legendary father (or in her case, "Uncle"). You never lost your belief. And Charlie was so happy that he and Lucy got to share that now…

Words couldn't describe how great he felt going into his grade eleven year. He finally began to rethink his life choices, and make that official decision—he would be the next Santa.

So, when everyone had to start deciding what to do with their lives after High School that year, Charlie straightened up his act and got down to business. He did his research for business programs—preferably in the same state. He had flunked some courses, so an extra year of high school was needed—though he didn't mind, really. He was still trying to figure out what would be the best course set for running Santa's Workshop.

He went to the local Community College for two years, gathering some credits, learning some trades and applying to finish his degree at several universities. And now, he waited; he had his top three narrowed down. They were, in no particular order: Chicago State University, Lakehead College, and Aurora University.

All three schools had prime business programs. But out of his top three, he really, really,_really_ wanted to get into Aurora.

He had seen the campus several times and talked to a few of the Professors who taught the business program. He loved the feel of the campus, the numerous residence buildings, and the course selection was quite broad. Some of his College credits could be transferred over—this left him room for one or two electives, though admittedly not much of it.

It was enough room, though, that he could take a psychology course, if anything to get Neil off of his back (his step father was still holding out hope that Charlie'd change his mind and become a psychiatrist like him).

The life of a business student was super busy and super hectic—everyone had warned him about it. But he had ensured that he was prepared for such a drastic change, and Charlie felt super confident. More so than he had felt in a long time.

It was a particularly fine day in March. The sun shone and it was warm enough weather for a light sweater. His window was open a crack, a lovely breeze wafting in. It had been a really great day so far, for Charlie.

For the umpteenth time, he refreshed his email inbox—he had a new email, this time.

He read the subject line.

**Your Offer of Admission**

"Oh my god," he mumbled out loud. His heart fluttered. Was it really…he looked at the sender.

**Aurora University Admissions Office**

"Oh my GOD!" Charlie screamed, clicking the email.

"Charlie, is everything okay up there?" his mom shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah mom! Everything's good!"

"What's the screaming then?" Neil shouted up.

Charlie skimmed through the email, his smile growing larger with every passing moment. It was. It was what he thought it was.

_He had been accepted into his top university._

"I got in!" he shouted out his door, clicking the print button and nearly ripping the paper out of the printer in his haste to run downstairs and show his parents. He burst through the door, taking the steps two at a time and hopping the last three. He darted through the front entrance, tumbled over the couch and ran into the kitchen, smacking the letter onto the island.

Neil picked up the letter, skimming through it carefully; Laura dried a cup, reading over Neil's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Charlie," Neil said, smiling once he finished reading it.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!" Laura said, putting aside the dishes and hugging Charlie.

"Mo-_om_," he whined, blushing but smiling nonetheless.

"School of business? Are you sure, Charlie? You know, psychology has a lot of practical uses as well…"

"I'm sure, Neil," Charlie said, smiling.

"Your father will want to hear about this as soon as possible," Laura realized, finally letting go of Charlie.

"What's with all the noise?" Lucy said from the front, the door slamming closed behind her.

"Your brother got into Aurora."

"You did?" Lucy said, bursting into the kitchen. "Charlie, that's awesome!"

"I know!" he shouted back. Grinning ear to ear, Lucy ran and hugged him.

"You wanted to go there so bad! And now you actually are!"

"I know!"

"Are you gonna tell your dad?"

"I was just asking him," Laura said. "I'll go get the phone."

"Actually," Charlie began, putting Lucy down. "I was thinking of going up North and telling him in person."

"Can I come?" Lucy asked.

"Now Lucy, let's be practical here," Neil began. "You still have quite a few months of school left."

"I know, but I haven't missed a day and Uncle Scott loves when I visit! It isn't even his busy time yet!"

"True," Laura said. "But Lucy, this is Charlie's moment, not yours, sweetheart."

"But mom—"

"No buts, sweetie. Your mother is right. When you get accepted into your dream psychology program, you can go tell Uncle Scott yourself."

"Dad, I don't wanna do psychology. I wanna be a vet."

"Of course, sweetie."

Charlie and Laura shared a look, Lucy rolling her eyes. At the age of thirteen now, nearing completion of her grade seven year, she had grown a little bit and unfortunately for her parents, could be quite sassy at times—that teenage "attitude" adults so often cursed.

"I guess you're right. It is your moment, Charlie. But tell Uncle Scott I say hi. And Carol. And Jack. And Bernard. And Curtis. And Elle, and if Jacqueline is there tell her I say hi too and to tell her siblings I say hi and miss them and that we should totally hang out—"

"Woah there, slow down Luce! I haven't even gotten there yet!"

"I'll text you my list," she said, reasonably. "What if I get into a good High School, dad? _Then_ can I go tell Uncle Scott?"

"We'll see," he replied.

"That almost always means no," she said, making her way upstairs.

"Poor thing," Laura mumbled. "Maybe we should…"

"Now Laura, you know when raising a teenager that you have to put them in their place. You can't give them what they want, otherwise, they'll just walk all over you," he mumbled.

Now it was Laura's turn to roll her eyes. She'd been there once; the second time would be fine. Making a mental note to hide the parenting magazines from the nineties from Neil, she went back to finishing the dishes.

"When do you think you'll go up?" Laura asked.

"Not right now. Probably sometime in June. Or maybe even July, before school starts. Spend my last week or two up North, like a mini vacation."

"Not a place I'd pick for a vacation," Laura mumbled. "Too cold."

"How will you get there?" Neil asked. "And maybe you should let your father know sooner than when you go up."

"Mmm, good idea, Neil. Your father would love a day visit, Charlie."

"I know, mom. Then maybe I'll see if I can get a lift there later tonight." Charlie grimaced, remembering his bumpy flight with Tooth Fairy a couple of years back. "Actually, I'll just see if Bernard can beam me up, instead."

Plans already forming in his head, Charlie made his way back upstairs.

A visit to his dad up North was due. Things would be totally calm and relatively peaceful and he and his dad could bond and it would be_great_.

* * *

><p><em>Things are definitely not great<em>, Scott Calvin thought at that same moment, thousands of miles away at the North Pole. His mind was spinning as he dashed to the conference room, late for an emergency Council meeting.

For the past year, small disappearances had been plaguing the magical city of Crystal Springs. While this did not concern him directly, it was still an issue brought up at most Council meetings by Mother Nature—who headed both the Council of Legendary Figures as well as the governing body of the magical city, the Crystal Springs Assembly.

At first, it had been a fairy or two, very sporadically. Queen Fae had been adamant about finding her missing subjects (fairies had a strong sense of family amongst the whole of them) and had told Mother Nature to let as many authority figures know about the disappearances as possible.

Afterwards, a nymph went missing. And a few months later, a few of the smaller magical forest creatures, much to the chagrin of the Keeper of the Forest Realms, Faun. The Satyr (who was naturally calm and level headed) had begun to get a little feisty, with all the missing reports he gathered—especially when his fellow Satyrs and Centaurs joined the numbers of the missing, as if the Nymphs hadn't been enough.

Towards the end of the summer, mermaids began to go missing as well, and Empress Marilla was _livid_.

It was at that point that Mother Nature called for a Coalesce. That is, a joint meeting between the Council of Legendary Figures and the Crystal Springs Assembly.

If Scott had thought meetings with just the Legendaries were intense, the Coalesce was, perhaps, even _more_ intense. He first realized this when, walking in, he saw the most mismatched group of people he had ever laid eyes on.

The usuals were there, of course. Mother Nature and Father Time headed the table, Jack Frost close by his grandmother, Sandy beside him. On the other side of the table, Tooth sat in his spot, Cupid hovering above him, Bunny at the other end.

Then there were the new people. Well, if he could call them that.

A flaming man stood tall and fiery (quite literally) between Mother Nature and Jack. Blaise Frost was his name—Santa had met him a year prior. The father of none other than Jack Frost, Blaise was the rightful ruler of Crystal Springs, though instead of claiming his birthright millenniums ago, he abolished the monarchy. Following the abolishment, he instated the Assembly and their interesting system, co-heading it with his Mother-in-Law, Mother Nature.

The Witches of Darkness and Light were there, as well—more familiar faces, though he didn't know the two matriarchies of the Witching Clans as well as he knew Blaise. The sisters were seated beside each other, between Sandman and a giant bowl filled with water.

It was that bowl of water that had drawn Scott's attention to the three unfamiliar faces.

In the bowl, sitting comfortably on a pile of plush, rich cushions on top of a chair of rocks, sat a plump mermaid. She had the longest green hair Santa had ever seen, her blue beta fish tail moving back and forth gently in the water. She wore strings of pearls around her neck, jewels adorning her ears and fingers, bracelets and bangles clinking on her arms. She looked sweet—but the expression on her face was angry, and a smidge pretentious.

Standing by Father Time was the strangest creature Santa had ever laid eyes on—yes, stranger than the mermaid. His brown hair sat on his head in thick, tight curls, two horns bursting forth from the messy locks. His brown chest was that of a human—but his legs were that of a goat.

And to top it all off, shimmering in her own pool of lavender light, was a fairy. She hovered beside Tooth, her lavender wings (much bigger than Tooth's) fluttering, her long hair flowing around her. She gazed around curiously, chatting quietly with Tooth.

As the meeting began, the normal bickering was gone; it was all business and Santa had no idea how to behave at a meeting such as this.

By the end of it, he had learnt quite a bit about Crystal Springs as well as the disappearances. They were growing frequent, and the Coalesce had been called to discuss each kidnap in detail and try to find a pattern or any clues and hints as to who or what was the cause.

The disappearances were random, however. The heads of the different regions of Crystal Springs had heard second hand reports—all of which were heavily rumour filled and all very different. One common theme, however, was darkness.

At one point, the meeting had gotten so heated that someone had demanded Father Time tell them what was happening, being the keeper of time. And when he revealed that he couldn't see what entity was the cause, and that all he saw was darkness—well, things got a little more intense.

By the end of the meeting, Bunny had nearly gotten his fur scorched off, Marilla's bowl was partially frozen, Cupid's bow was cracked in half and stuck in Faun's horns, Father Time's beard was about two inches shorter, and Tooth Fairy wasn't sure if Queen Fae had cursed him accidentally on purpose or_not_.

The end message however, had been clear: the darkness surrounding the magical disappearances was spreading. Legendaries who worked alongside these mythical creatures who were at risk were advised to keep close eyes on their societies.

So, with that message in mind and after Christmas, the return of his Head Elves came about. With their reassurance that nothing would happen and that they as well as the Frosts would protect the elves _and_ the Pole at all costs, Scott donned his original human appearance and he and Carol set out to the tropics. Happy for the break, they left Baby Buddy in the care of his grandparents, close to his half-brother and their broken yet very close family, and—with more reassurances—took their leave.

Finally back from their usual two month vacation time, both Carol and Scott were happy to be back at home, amid the hustle and bustle of the North Pole. Two year old Buddy was also very happy to see his beloved parents—as much as he loved his grandparents who spoiled him quite a bit, for a two year old like him, Mama and Dada were even better.

Unfortunately for Scott, right after the happy welcome he learnt that, if you'll excuse the phrase, all shit had hit the fan.

Easter Bunny was missing.

The Council now met ASAP, sans Bunny, very frantic. Easter was a few short weeks away and the Legend in charge of it was MIA. Walking into the official meeting room (not the kitchen or his office, thankfully), he took his seat beside Jack, sighing.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us. A little late, don't you think, _mon frère?_"

A ghost of a smile lit Santa's face, briefly. "Nice to see you too, Jack. Early, I see."

"Yeah. Mom has time issues, so my days of being fashionably late are no more," Jack Frost said, sighing dramatically.

"You were still late, weren't you?"

"Only a little! Besides, with this chaos, I _doubt_ anyone noticed."

"Father Time did, I'll bet," Santa joked.

"But Grandmother didn't, and that's all I'm concerned about."

"Been working up the Grandma points?" Santa asked.

"Eh, a little bit, here and there. She's quite busy, but since I've been back at home I've been making a point to drop by more frequently—and so has she."

Santa smiled. He was glad his frosty friend seemed to be getting along just fine. Four years prior, Jack had been hell bent on taking over Christmas—and nearly succeeded! But thanks to Santa's "niece", Jack was thawed, his once cursed heart—as they had learnt three years ago—warm for good. The very next year, Jack had reconciled with his family (amidst the drama of non-existent powers, a malfunctioning sibling and a leaky roof). Nothing like an old sibling rivalry to bring a family together, were Jack's words a few months later.

"I'm glad things are going well for you, pal."

"And how about you, hmm? How's the missus? Your vacation? I pulled some strings, made sure it was extra warm," Jack said, winking.

Santa chuckled. "Thanks Jack. It was a great vacation! We definitely needed it…Buddy is trouble."

"Terrible two hundreds?"

"Just twos, actually."

"Oh, right. Mortal years. Same difference, really. You know, I remember my sister's terrible two hundreds."

"I'm sure you helped her out a bit," Santa joked.

"She was actually quite mischievous without my interference, thank you very much."

"I can imagine," Santa said. "Have I missed anything, meeting wise?" Santa asked.

"Not really. Just a whole lot of bickering. I think Cupid's in shock; he hasn't been insulted in a little while. Maybe I should…"

"Don't get any ideas," Santa warned.

"You just love to suck the joy out of everything."

Santa rolled his eyes, reading through the files in front of them.

"Oh, I believe we're about to start," Jack said, elbowing Santa in the ribs.

"Alright, everyone calm _down_," Mother Nature said. For once, silence followed her words, the Legendaries (sans EB) stopping their chatting and paying attention. "We now call this emergency council meeting to session. Now, before you all ask," the dark woman said, noticing three hands up in the air, "this will _not_ be a Coalesce, as the last one didn't go as…smoothly as planned. Council Member Jack Frost and myself will be conferring with Head Assembly Member Blaise Frost after this meeting. Anything else?"

The figureheads looked around; with a unanimous head shake, they allowed Mother Nature to continue.

"Perfect. Someone wake up Sandman, please. Thank you, Tooth. Now, as you're all aware by now, it seems that the darkness has gained in power, faster than we thought. To dispel the rumours, I'll just come right out and say it. Whatever force is behind the disappearances of the magical populous of Crystal Springs has kidnapped our…_beloved_ Easter Bunny."

Of course, the silence didn't last long. Instantaneously. Everyone began talking at once.

"How did that happen? The overgrown fur ball has at _least_ several thousand kids to protect him!"

"Not only that, but Easter is less than a month away!"

"Who'll hide the eggs?"

"What if it comes after us next?"

"I think I need to change my toga…"

"Legends, please!" Mother Nature said, the ever so handy gavel slamming against the table.

"As established nearly two thousand and one hundred years ago, section thirty-two of the Magical Laws Collective state that, in a situation such as this, or the disappearance of the original Tooth Fairy and Sandman nearly three-thousand years ago, we are to enact the Legate Law," Father Time said calmly.

"Has somebody notified Peach and Blossom?" Sandy asked.

"I did. They should hopefully be joining us shortly," Mother Nature replied.

"Both have been suffering from lack of sleep," Sandy said. "They tend to take infrequent naps during the day, so they may be—"

"—late," Father Time finished for Sandy.

"Since they will be telling us what happened next, we will have to wait for them," Mother Nature said, frowning. "How long will they—?"

"Less than five minutes," Father Time replied.

Scattered chatter broke out, then. Santa frowned.

"You good, fat man?"

"Why is a fruit joining us? Who's blossoming?"

"Peach Bunny is the lovely wife of Easter Bunny. Well, lovely if you like giant, human-sized rabbits. Blossom Bunny is their youngest daughter, and Legate of the overgrown fur ball himself."

"Ah," Santa said, nodding in understanding. "Why the youngest?"

Jack shrugged. "She beat all thirty two thousand nine-hundred and ninety nine siblings to the spot. For a twelve hundred year old, that's impressive," Jack said.

"Three hundred and thirty three?!"

Jack snorted. "You thought he was joking about the number, didn't you? And they really are all in private school, to boot. Taught by the eldest, dunno why they pay her when she is after all, their kid..."

Santa stared, about to ask more questions when the doors burst open, admitting newcomers into the room.

The first was a tall, nearly human sized bunny; the light brown fur around her eyes was wet, a Kleenex clutched tightly in her hand. She wore a pink dress, the white flowered apron tied around it covered in paint stains, a box of Kleenex and multiple brushes sticking out of the pocket.

"Peach, hello dear. It's wonderful to see you—although I wish the circumstances were better," Mother Nature said solemnly, walking around the table and taking the bunny's paws in her hands.

She sniffled. "Thank you, Mother Nature," she said, her eyes watering up. Sobbing, she threw herself into Mother Nature's arms, crying.

"Shh, it's okay, dear. It's okay…" the matriarch of nature rubbed small circles around Peach's back, staring at the council with a look that clearly stated "help me".

"Peach, you look marvelous. It really is such a _shame _about your husband, we're all dreadfully, _dreadfully_ sorry," Jack said, springing up and rescuing his grandmother. He took Peach by the paw and lead her to EB's vacated seat, placing the box of Kleenex beside her. She shivered, pulling away from Jack's cold touch as quickly as possible, mumbling a thanks.

"Where's Blossom?" Sandman asked, looking around.

"I'm coming, I'm _coming_…" a ball of fur hopped through the doors at a high speed, bouncing off the floor. She landed on her mother's lap and sat herself on the table, right beside the box of Kleenex.

"Blossom, splendid," Mother Nature said. The youngest child of the Bunny Family, Blossom was about the size of an average, non-magical bunny. Like her mother, she had light brown fur; her tail was a small white puffball, matching the coat of fur on her belly and the soft insides of her long ears, just before the pink. A large white Easter lily sat on one ear, her green eyes excitedly taking everything in.

"Now then, where were we…ah, yes. Now that you and your mother have arrived, perhaps you could give us a bit of background on your father's disappearance."

The young bun looked at her Mother, and, with an encouraging nod, began her long, run on tale.

"Well I didn't actually see what happened, in fact none of us did, but two of my brothers—Spot and Spunk—saw the aftermath and it was really bad, the eggs were destroyed, the office was collapsing, dirt falling in _everywhere_ and there was—this is what they said—this overwhelming aura of darkness and fear and Dad was nowhere—"

"Blossom. Calm down, child," Mother Nature interrupted.

"Right. Sorry. Right. Calming down." The bunny breathed, her ear twitching, and continued her tale—this time, a bit slower.

"Dad was nowhere. So they came and told Mom, who was with me for once, and we went to investigate and—he was gone. The office was destroyed. Good news is, we have a skylight now! But aside from that, everything else is in pretty bad shape." Her ears were flat on her head, her nose twitching, as she launched into the final part of her story. "Momma and I went to check it out. There were these…shadows, moving along the walls… and they made these creepy noises…I felt so scared…"

"It sounds like boogies," Sandman said, uncharacteristically awake.

"Oh, dear," Mother Nature said.

"That would explain the darkness I've been seeing," Father Time mumbled.

"But the Coalesce. We couldn't even find a similarity in all the reports the Assembly had gotten," Tooth said, frowning.

Cupid shrugged. "Darkness was a common theme, and we all know that nobody spreads darkness as well as a boogie."

"But for them to instil enough fear to kidnap a Legend?" Tooth said, disbelieving.

Mother Nature frowned. "Perhaps they aren't working alone. Perhaps they made some kind of deal, or pact with something that allows them to—"

She was interrupted, however, by the doors opening once more.

"Santa…Council…"

"Bernard," Santa said, looking at the head elf, then to the Council, then back again. "Now really isn't the best time," he said, the whole council watching them.

"I know, but it's urgent," Bernard said.

"How urgent?"

"It's Charlie."

"Oh boy," Santa said.

"He wants to come visit."

"Now?"

"Tonight."

"But Bernard, the council meeting! The disappearances!"

"Look, Santa, I know you have a lot of stuff going on right now, trust me! I would've told you after the meeting. Only problem is, the snow globe's been glowing non-stop. It's distracting the elves upstairs."

Santa stared at Bernard, a pleading look on his face. He was making a sound in his throat—a cross between a thinking sound and a dying animal, specifically.

"Looks like you're not the only one with bad timing," Jack said, snickering.

"Go on, Santa. Your son needs you. Jack will catch you up later."

"Thank you, Mother Nature," Santa said, scurrying out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise! An update to Dark Shadows! I didn't get as much as I wanted to get done during NaNoWriMo, but now that my exams are done *does a dance* I can update DS with Chappie 1 and hopefully finally get to Chappie 5 :3**

**A lot of characters and a lot of background. I apologise if the big chunks of text aren't your thing; the next chapter is decidedly less blocky, more talky, as per my usual. But because of where Dark Shadows begins-after a string of disappearances-and because it weaves back and forth between 08 and 09 as the events of this chapter meet up with our villain's shenanigans, a lot of stuff has to be explained in order for the present day things to make sense (well not present day for us).**

**Anywho, tell me what you think of the chapter! Thoughts, feelings, opinion on the first Legate (aside from Jacqueline) you've officially met! That white box is all for your thoughts and feels after those pesky disclaimers ;) Until next Thursday or the next Frostmas/Smiles update-whichever comes first!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

******I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Charlie Calvin, Scott Calvin/Santa Claus, Jack Frost, Bernard, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Crystal Springs as well as the Crystal Springs Assembly, Peach and Blossom. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission.******


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
><strong>_March 2008_

It was cold. Colder than the usual cold Willow was used to. She stood in the middle of a desolate cemetery, facing a large, stone mausoleum. Making her way to the door, she pondered what had brought her to this place.

Upon leaving the Underground last month, Willow decided to start spreading fear herself—and soon realized that one Will-o-The-Wisp wasn't as intimidating as she thought she could be. So upon further reflection, Willow decided that an alliance or pact with some other creatures of the dark with more power than her would be wise.

She had travelled throughout the Underground, to all four corners of the Forsaken Forest, and every monster, every creature of the shadows she met merely laughed at her, or told her that they rather not fight because they were perfectly happy with their lives right now, thank you very much.

So it was her last resort, coming to _this_ place.

The cemetery had no name; nobody _wanted_ to name it. They rather stay perfectly clear of the origins of all darkness, all nightmares in the world. Willow hadn't wanted to come to these creatures at all—but she was at her wits end.

Shoving open the dark, stone door, she drifted down the stairs, her bright blue glow illuminating everything around her. Old urns sat upon shelves, cracked and turning to dust. Cobwebs thicker than those back home coated the walls and blocked some archways—a small blast of hot blue fire cleared the way for her. She entered the basement of the structure, and composed herself, walking through the last archway.

All around her, niches held decaying coffins at equal intervals spiralling up with the endless walls, into the dark depths. Cobwebs blew in the breeze, the walls original stone colour long gone—they were covered in all sorts of nasty things that Willow rather not know the name of and seemed to be...moving...

_Who dares to enter the Sanctuary of the Shadows_, a voice hissed.

"My name is Willow. I come bearing a proposition for you and your…shadows," she said.

It wasn't that the walls were moving, Willow realized as her eyes adjusted. No, the _darkness_ around her was moving. Eyes were appearing, staring at her curiously. The darkness converged, gathering around her, flinching at the bright blue light surrounding the woman. They rose up, one dark shadow bursting through from the midst, floating above the dwarfed Will-o-the-Wisp. Red eyes stared at her, surrounded by the dark mass that was the shadow's body.

_And why does this interest us_, it asked, hisses coming forth from the shadows surrounding him.

Willow breathed. _Compose yourself, Willow. You know what you must do._

"It has come to my attention recently that our kind…the creatures of the dark…we are much too cordial, as it were."

Silence. And then another hiss.

_Proceed_.

Willow grinned. "I have decided that it is about time we changed this—however, I haven't found anyone willing to…cooperate with me. Rumour has it that you shadows, darkness personified…you _boogies_…are perhaps just as unsatisfied as I find myself currently."

_This…this is true, wisp. It is rightly unfair how have been banished, forced into the darkness when we have so much power…nightmares and fear used to be so prominent…_

"It can be like that again."

_What do you propose?_ He hissed.

"An alliance. You and I."

_And how would I benefit from an alliance with a half wisp like you?_

"Half wisp I may be, but it is the more prominent half. The other half is incubus…"

_Explains your charisma, at least,_ he hissed. _Tell me, wisp, what is your plan?_

"Due to my nature as a Halfling, I have a very special type of _power_, so to speak. My proposal is this: with your force and my powers, we slowly diminish the numbers of the good."

_We shadows shall help you…however…_

Willow raised an eyebrow, curiosity peaking.

_Show us this power of which you speak, first. And if it pleases us, and we see use in an alliance with you…we shall help you._

"Is that all?"

_For now, wisp._

"My name is _Willow_, not _wisp_. Fine. I agree to those terms—but you must listen to what _I _say.

_Am I sensing a deal, wisp?_

"It's as you said. For now." She resisted the urge to grind her teeth—_wisp_ was an insult. She _demanded_ respect.

_Excellent,_ the shadow said, _then we have ourselves an arrangement?_ The shadow asked, a blob of darkness protruding from his mass—his hand.

"An arrangement. For the time being," Willow replied, her flaming hand held out as well.

_Let us see what you can do then, wisp. We are at your service._

_"_Then let's not dally, shall we? Come, let me show you what I can do..."

* * *

><p><em>March 2009<em>

"Are you sure a visit is fine, dad? You look a bit…stressed."

"Don't worry about me sport," Santa said into the snow globe, smiling at his son's image. "I'm always stressed, you know how it is. You can come visit today and tell me all about your news in person, it's fine."

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell you, you'll be really happy to hear it!"

"You could tell me now," he said, winking.

"As if! It'll be way more impactful in person, Dad."

"Fine, fine. Later today it is then. I'll see if Tooth can give you a lift or something…"

"I'm still nursing _bruises_ from my last ride with Tooth…can't you send Bernard to get me? It would be way more efficient and less painful on my part…"

"He's got a point," Bernard said from across the desk.

"But what about the workshop?"

"Santa, you and I both know Elle can take care of things for an hour. It's fine," Bernard said.

"I know, I just…worry is all."

"Dad, Elle's cool," Charlie said.

"I know, but they just came back from seeing her family and with everything that happened—"

"That was a while ago, Santa. She's fine," Bernard said, surprised Elle hadn't barged in here herself and told them all off for even _questioning_ her position.

"Alright, fine. Bernard will pop on by later and bring you up," Santa gave in, smiling.

"Yes! Thanks Bernard!"

"No problem, sport," he replied.

"I'll see you later Charlie, alright?"

"Yeah! See you later, Dad!"

As the connection to the other snow globe went dead Scott sighed, slumping down in his seat.

"Santa, don't worry."

"Don't worry? How can I not worry? EB is missing and the Council is here, and now Charlie wants to come up and I don't want him to know about EB's disappearance! He'll freak out!"

"You're starting to sound like Bernard," Elle said, bursting into the office, a stack of papers in one arm.

"Hey! I don't sound like that," he pouted.

Elle laughed, kissing his cheek playfully.

"No, she's right, I do sound like you," Santa said.

Bernard's pouting intensified.

"Oh, stop that pouting you grump," Elle chided. "I hear you're going out later tonight," she began.

"Charlie wants to visit," Santa supplied.

Elle groaned. "_Please_ tell me he's matured at least a _little_ bit since I last saw him."

"He's mellowed out," Santa said.

"He smoothed things over with Danielle and he's had a lot of growing time," Bernard added. "You probably won't even recognize him anymore."

"That's reassuring. Which is why I'm in here, actually. Seriously Santa? I can totally take care of things while Bernard's gone, and you know it! In fact, I think I may even do a better job than him sometimes!"

"Hey! There's a reason I'm number one! Besides, the only reason Santa was questioning you is because he's afraid of his support system leaving."

"What are you talking about? I'm not afraid."

"Sir, please. Your thoughts are literally screaming _holy tinsel Bernard don't leave what if whatever took Easter Bunny takes me_…you get the picture," Elle said smartly, biting back an _I could totally protect you just as much as Bernard could if something attacked you _comment.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I'm a little afraid. But just a little. How am I gonna juggle Charlie visiting _and_ the council meeting _and_ keep the disappearances from Charlie?"

"Well you can knock one of those things off the list. Incoming snowdiva in three…two…one…"

Right on cue the office door burst open, Jack entering the office. He stopped, looking at the three occupants of the room crowding around the desk.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"We were just finishing up, Frost," Bernard said.

"Funny you should mention that, Bernie. Grandmother Nature sent me to let Santa know that we just finished up, as well."

"Stop calling me Bernie!"

Elle giggled, Bernard's pout intensifying even more—she didn't think that level of puppy-dog pout was even _possible_.

"Finished already? That was fast."

"Yeah, well we can't really come to much more of a conclusion. Still the same story—darkness, fear…and poof! Bye-bye legendary!"

Santa flinched. "That's a rough way of putting it."

"Nonsense," Jack said, taking a seat in front of the desk. "You and I have nothing to fear, Santa."

The three shared a look, questioning Jack.

"Well, I mean, realistically speaking. You're Santa Claus! Nobody's gonna try to take you! As for me, I've got enormous power in my own right—I hail a _season_. I could put up a good fight."

"Really now?" Elle doubted.

"Why it's nice to see you too, Ellenora. I've been great, thanks for asking! And I heard that _snowdiva_ comment. Someone's been hanging out with a certain little flurry a little bit too much, if you ask me…"

Elle rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless. "We're done here, right sir?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Of course. You and Bernard can get going."

"Did Charlie give a time?" Bernard asked.

"Whenever you can get him."

"Sure thing, Santa," Bernard said, exiting the room, hand in hand with Elle.

"I'm glad they worked everything out," Santa said.

"They are sickeningly cute, aren't they? Rainbow puke worthy."

"Can't you just be happy for them?"

"I am happy for them," he said, honestly.

"Good. I'm glad. Anyway, what did I miss?"

Jack sighed. "Same thing as always for the past year. Blossom gave us the story, we bounced around theories—Mother Nature thinks that whatever is doing this has made some kind of alliance with a legion of creatures who specialize in dark magic."

"Like Cheri?"

"Not _dark magic_ dark magic. Magic that specializes in _darkness_."

"What's the difference?"

"Seriously, Santa? You should really go to some of the lectures at the Academy, brush up on your magical knowledge. It would do you some good, you know."

"Jack, I'm not in the mood for good-natured teasing…or whatever it is you're doing."

"Alright, _chill_. There's dark magic, which you know—typically 'evil' spells and enchantments, things that are generally seen as "bad" or maybe a little bit on the mischievous side…stuff Cheri deals with. Or rather, in. Then there's _dark_ dark magic. It's magic that deals with darkness. Fear, bad dreams…that sort of thing. It falls under Sandman's jurisdiction because his magic is imperatively good—complete opposite of that type of dark magic."

"So whatever took EB and the other magical beings is perpetually dealing with the _darkest_ of magic?!"

"Yup."

Santa made a sound somewhere between a squeal and a whine.

"Santa, Santa, fret not! I promise we're fine, alright? Just focus on the good things, 'kay? Like…your son coming up to visit, that's a good thing."

"Right…Charlie…he says he has good news."

"Fantastic," Jack said dryly. "Well I'm sure if it's bringing him up here at _this_ hour, it's _very_ good news."

Santa nodded. He glanced at Jack, his eyes curious. "How on Earth are you this calm and rational right now?"

"Centuries of practise, _mon frère,_" he said, leaning back in his chair, feet on his desk.

Though secretly—though he'd never admit it to his dear friend, no matter how close they were—Jack was _petrified_ on the inside.

Truth be told, all the Legendaries were.

* * *

><p>Charlie paced in the living room back and forth, waiting for his ride. One, two, three steps to the fire place. A frown, a glance at his watch, more frowning. A turn on his heel. One, two, three steps to the end of the loveseat. Another sigh. Another turn on his heel, and repeat.<p>

This had been going on for nearly an hour. Neil sat on the couch, one leg over the other, eyes peering out from over a parenting magazine, glasses perched on his nose. He watched his stepson's pacing, trying to get a sense of what he was feeling.

Laura sat beside him, feet curled up under her legs, one of the many Aurora view books Charlie had acquired in her hands. She glanced at Neil, raising an eyebrow.

Charlie's pacing was interrupted by a cough. He spun halfway through his walk back to the end of the couch, staring at the couple on the couch.

"Charlie," Neil began, putting down the parenting magazine he was reading. "You need to calm down."

"Calm? I am calm!" He said impatiently.

"No you're not," Laura replied.

"I'm just really excited to tell dad. He'll be so proud! But Bernard's taking for_ever_," Charlie said, plopping down between his parents.

"Is that the only thing that's bothering you?" Neil asked.

Charlie sighed. "What if…what if Dad's not proud? I mean, I took a while to get to where I am now. Like, academically I mean."

"Oh, sweetie," Laura said, pulling her son close for a hug. "Of course he'll be proud of you! Your father loves you so much and just wants to see you be happy. He knows you've been dying to get into Aurora, he'll be ecstatic."

"You're right, mom," Charlie said. "Thanks."

"It's my job," she replied, putting the view book aside and picking up a novel.

Suddenly, a rummaging in the kitchen caught their attention.

"That you, Luc?" Neil shouted.

"No, I'm in my room!" She shouted back from upstairs.

Putting down the parenting magazine (which Charlie took and handed to Laura as soon as he left the room, who promptly replaced it with one of her old romance novels), Neil went into the kitchen to investigate.

"Hey Neil, what's up? For the record, the freezer may keep your bread for longer, but it gets all hard on the edges, look at this_…_" said a familiar voice.

Charlie grinned, his mom smiling back. Excitedly, he jumped over the couch and peered into the kitchen.

Sure enough, it was Bernard. In one hand was the sandwich he had just made, one large bite in it. Snow covered his beret, light flecks of it sprinkling his travelling coat.

"Bernard! You're here!"

"Hey sport—ah!"

Charlie grabbed the elf and hugged him, lifting him off the floor a bit.

"Great to see you too, Charlie. Mind putting me down now?"

"Oh! Sorry," he said, placing the elf down.

"Thanks. Ready to go?"

"I've been ready for _hours!_ I'm so excited," Charlie said, running back to the living room and grabbing a knapsack.

Bernard followed him out of the kitchen, leaving Neil staring at the counter—which was now a mess of lunch meats, bread crumbs and mayonnaise.

"I had this kitchen spotless!" Neil said aloud, to nobody in particular.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Laura was now hugging Bernard…and mom-ing him.

"How was your ride here? Safe and sound? Have you eaten enough? Do you want some leftovers? We had a roast for dinner today to celebrate Charlie's big news, and I made sure that it was _not_ dry—"

"My ride was fine. Since I'm here in one piece it was obviously safe, and yes I have eaten enough, I'm just always hungry. Comes with working so hard I suppose, you forget to eat sometimes." He shrugged.

"You're going to work yourself to death one day, Bernard," Laura said, concerned.

"Nawh," he replied, mouthful of bread. "Elle makes sure I eat, she'd kill me if I didn't take some form of food break during the day—something about not being energized enough for a Dalek attack. Though I'm pretty sure they wouldn't attack a bunch of elves."

"At least you know she's prepared, if Daleks _were_ to suddenly attack," Charlie said.

"True," said Bernard, smiling. "So what's this news you're all excited about?"

"I got into Aurora!" Charlie shouted.

Bernard grinned. "That's great news, sport! Congrats! Santa'll be pretty excited when he hears. It'll make his day."

"Has it been a rough day?" Laura asked.

Bernard paused for a moment, thinking. On the one hand, everyday was pretty rough recently, though today—what with the disappearance of Easter Bunny—was especially hard. On the other hand, Santa didn't want to let his family know _about_ the disappearances.

"Well…"

Thankfully, Bernard was saved from answering by the sound of excited footsteps running down the stairs.

"Bernard!"

"Hey, Lucy!" he said, arms open, already anticipating her signature running hugs.

She slammed right into him, squishing him happily.

"You've grown a lot," Bernard noticed. "You're almost as tall as me!"

"I know, isn't it great? I can reach the high shelf where Charlie keeps his sweets."

"I _knew_ that was you!"

"Bernard, I really wanted to go up and see Uncle Scott," she began.

"Lucy, we talked about this," Neil said from the kitchen, cleaning up Bernard's mess.

"I know, dad. Geez. I was gonna say, I know it's Charlie's moment so I won't go up. I did want to say hi though and tell you to tell Uncle Scott I say hi, and Elle…"

"Sure thing," Bernard said.

"And also Jack if he's up there and tell him to say hi to Jacqueline for me and the twins, tell him to tell them that we gotta hang out sometime soon—"

"Lucy, do you mind? We've gotta get going."

"Sorry Charlie."

"S'okay, I'll tell him your list. Text it to me, right?"

"Sure! When will you be back?"

"In a day or two, probably."

"Okay. I'll miss you!" Lucy said, hugging her brother.

"No you won't, you'll use my room as a closet again."

Lucy laughed. "Bye Charlie, bye Bernard! It was nice seeing you!"

"Nice to see you too, kiddo. All set?" Bernard asked Charlie, grabbing his arm.

"Yup!"

"Alrighty then, off we go."

And in a small shower of silent golden sparks, Charlie and Bernard disappeared.

"Bernard's right," Neil said seconds later, waking into the room and sitting back down on the couch. "We really do have hard bread."

Laura laughed, watching Neil pick up the romance book and open it up.

"Wait a second…what happened to my magazine?"

She laughed even harder.

* * *

><p>"So the whole council is trusting that little bunny to take care of Easter this year?" Santa said, absent mindedly bouncing Buddy on his knee.<p>

They were in the main room of Santa's private quarters behind the workshop, a fire crackling merrily in the Santa shaped fireplace, mugs of hot cocoa steaming on the table and a plate of fresh cookies in the middle. After the council left—Mother Nature staying behind with the Bunny family (Scott wasn't sure if she had left yet), Jack had decided to stick around, visiting Carol and Buddy as well as giving the Pole a lovely set of flurries.

Jack sat on a sofa chair, one leg crossed over the other, a steaming cocoacinno in his hand. Carol sat on the couch across from him, against Scott's side, the baby on both their knees. When Santa had joined them, Jack had been regaling her with tales from Frost Mansion; and shortly after, telling her about what had transpired at the meeting. (She was welcome, of course; however, she had had a class to teach and absolutely loved each and every one of her bright students. Carol was hoping to expand the school once this class graduated, and offer several different classes throughout the day at a large array of times—of all the people she had ever taught, these elves were the brightest group and more than anything she wanted to give them an education outside of North Pole things).

Now they were discussing the meeting in full detail. The Legate Law had been enforced and now—until they found Easter Bunny—Blossom Bunny _was_ the Easter Bunny.

"Santa, just because she's a little kid, doesn't mean she can't take care of a holiday. You see, us Legendaries knew what we were doing when we picked our Legates."

"I'm very curious," Carol began, feeding little bits of cookie to Buddy. "How did the Legate Law originally begin?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"What events led to the establishment of Second in Commands for Legendary Figures? Why did it need to be put in place? I mean, the concept is fascinating and very smart, of course, but I would love to learn more about it. Maybe I could use it for a lecture at the school…"

"It's a fascinating story, actually. Well before your time, in fact." Jack frowned, lost in thought. "Jacqueline was about two or four hundred and I was somewhere in my late twenty hundreds, I think, so that would place the date around three or five hundred Common Era," Jack mussed.

"Holy tinsel," Santa exclaimed.

"We're pretty old, us legendary figures," Jack murmured.

"Do you have the exact date?" Carol asked.

"Of course I don't, but rest assured Mrs. Claus I will get them to you, for the sake of your lovely school! Now, shall I continue this story?"

Carol nodded, grinning.

"The fourth century and onwards, until about the eighth century was a very similar time to our current issues for us magical folk. For some odd reason, legendary figures were disappearing—to this day we _still_ don't quite know why, though some people thought it was the plague. When both Tooth Fairy the First and Sandman the First disappeared, Mother Nature and Father Time came up with a set of rules concerning the safety of the special types of magic left uncontrolled by the legends who were gone, and preparing should it ever happen again. Each of us figures were to have a second in command, which we would call our Legate, who would step in for us should anything happen to us that would prevent us from controlling the special magic we deal with."

"That makes sense," Carol said, as Jack sipped his drink. "Without some kind of control, magic goes crazy."

"Exactly," Jack said. "You saw with the Deliquesce three years ago what would happen if I couldn't control the Winter Magic that kept the Christmas Magic subdued. Why, if you and Santa both disappeared randomly, and another Santa didn't arrive, even the Winter Magic surrounding Elfsburg couldn't keep the Christmas Magic from imploding. You both have a semi-magical core that allows you to use the Christmas Magic and keep it regular."

"I keep forgetting you have magic too, Carol. How's that coming along?"

"I think I've finally mastered what I can and can't do…why do you think everything's always so clean and Buddy's never fussy?"

"Of course… but how did I not notice that my brilliant wife was the reason behind half my sanity staying intact?"

She smiled. "Because you're always so busy," she said, smooching his cheek. "And so am I, with the school and other Mrs. Claus things, you know."

Jack rolled his eyes, gagging a bit. "Can we focus on my story here?"

"Sorry," Santa said.

"Please continue," Carol asked.

"Since you asked so nicely, I will. But no more interruptions! Now where was I…right. Mother Nature and Father Time composed this law and we all had to find someone suitable to take our position. They had to have our same powers, and be similar in name, if possible—less confusing for humans. Naturally, I picked my little sister; she was already practically named after me and we were very close. I taught her quite a bit and she used me as a target dummy in return. It was actually quite cute, she was just about attached to my hip."

Wistfully, Jack sighed, reminiscing on his little sister's actual little phase.

"What a cute mental image," Carol murmured, Buddy giggling in agreement.

"Anyway, the whole point to this story, Santa, is not only for the education of your lovely wife," he said, putting down his now empty glass, standing up and kissing Carol's hand, "but also because when we Legends picked our Legates, we weren't joking around. The people we choose were close to us—be it sibling, niece, nephew, daughter or son—all had potential, something special that made us believe that they would be perfect for our jobs. Blossom may seem like a hyperactive five year old, but something about her made that grumpy old fur ball pick her as his Legate. She'll be perfect for the job, Santa. Trust me."

Santa nodded. This whole Legate thing was deeper than he thought—no wonder Santa Claus just had the Clause. It was very rare for a Santa to have a family here—according to Bernard, he was the first.

"Santa?" Elle said, knocking gently on the front door.

"Elle! Come on in," Santa said, getting up and opening the door.

"Thanks Santa, it's _freezing_ out there. Well, more so than usual. Mind turning it up a notch?" she said, glancing at Jack.

"Unfortunately my dear, this notch only goes _down_. Besides, it's not that bad out there."

"Dude, your normal temperature is zero degrees. _Celsius_."

"Fair point. Rest assured, the flurries will stop in about an hour or less."

"Thanks," she said, grinning. "I've gotten word from Bernard," Elle began. "He's on his way with Charlie right now."

"That is my cue to leave," Jack said, making his way outside.

"Sure you don't wanna stick around here with us?" Santa asked.

"I'll pass. Charlie isn't very _fond_ of me, as you recall."

"You froze his parents and upstaged his dad, what did you expect?" Elle sassed.

"Jacqueline forgave me easily!"

"Yeah, after seething with anger for centuries on end, and nearly killing you…even if it was under a psychotic evil uncle's influence; he was drawing in her anger to control her easily. And you're still not _fully_ forgiven, you ninny head. She's still got scars, you know."

"Trust me, Elle. I know very well," he said, solemnly.

"Good. Actually, speaking of your sister, she says for you to pick up your connection, she's concerned. Didn't say why though."

Jack's face fell, briefly, his charming façade returning ASAP. "I'm sure it's nothing big, she probably just wants to hear about the meeting," Jack said.

"Whatever you say, Jackhole."

"Nice to see you too, Elle," Jack said. He and Elle had been getting along swimmingly over the past three years. Like his sister's wonderful nickname for him (frosty), Jackhole was Elle's term of endearment specially reserved for Jack. And if it wasn't mean in undertone, Jack was about ninety-nine percent sure it would make Bernard jealous.

Ruffling her hair, much to Elle's amusement (and annoyance), Jack bid the Claus family farewell and made his way back into the workshop's guest wing where his honorary room stood waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Jack's timing was more than perfect; nearly seconds after he left, Bernard and Charlie materialized right outside the door to the Claus' residence.<p>

"Can I just walk in?"

"Course. It is technically your house too," Bernard said, urging him forward.

Grinning, Charlie burst open the doors, smiling brightly.

"Dad!"

"Charlie! Hey sport! It's so nice to see you," Santa said, hugging Charlie tightly.

"How's my little brother doing?"

"See for yourself," Carol said, joining her husband and handing Buddy over to Charlie.

"Heya sport junior, how's it hanging?"

"Char-wee! Char-wee!" Buddy gurgled, poking his brother's face. Charlie laughed, putting the toddler down. Happily, Buddy ran off to his play corner, almost tripping several times.

"Look at him _go_," Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's a motor boat. Non-stop moving and getting into a whole lotta trouble, that's for sure. Almost as bad as you when you were two."

"Sure dad. Sure," Charlie said.

"Your dad told me you had big news to share," Carol said, holding out her arms for a hug. Grinning and hugging his step-mom, he nodded.

"You guys are gonna love it!"

"That's for sure, it's great news," Bernard said. He had gone up to Elle as soon as they arrived, hugging her tightly and talking quietly. Now they stood hand in hand, about to leave.

"Let me be the first _here_ to say congrats, Charlie," Elle said, winking.

"Oh…uh, thanks Elle."

The first time he ever met Elle, Charlie flubbed up a little tiny bit. And by flubbed up, he totally embarrassed himself and was put right in his place by Elle—it was after that day he decided to _not_ try the cool kid voice ever again. Needless to say, Charlie was still a little bit wary around Elle—after all, she could _read minds_ and that shit was scary, no matter _what_ age Charlie was. At any rate, now that he considered himself well-rounded and grown up, he had absolutely no idea how to act with Elle. The result? Awkward turtle Charlie.

Elle grinned, pleased with how flustered she made the kid. "You're welcome. Anyway, Bernard and I are on our way out for the evening rounds."

"Nice to see you Charlie. Take care, alright? And if you need a ride back home, you know where to find me," Bernard added.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks, Bernard!"

They took their leave, Charlie turning back to his dad and stepmom.

"You've had me waiting all day, sport. C'mon, tell us the news," Charlie said.

"Okay. So you know how I recently put in all those university applications?"

They nodded.

"Right. So, I got the first two back pretty fast," he said, taking a cookie and sitting down, his dad and Carol following his lead, "and was waiting for like _ever_ to hear from the last one."

"Aurora, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. So guess what happened today," he said, on the edge of his seat, grinning.

"No way. You got in?"

"Yeah!"

The celebration that followed had Charlie almost fall out of his seat. Scott whooped out loud, Carol screaming. Buddy ran up to his brother, the noise drawing him out of his block pile.

"Charlie that's wonderful news!" Carol said, prying Buddy off his brother's leg and calming him down.

"I'm so happy for you Charlie! You did it!" Scott exclaimed, nearly shouting.

"I did it!"

"You did it!"

"Yeah, I did it!"

"Charlie, we're so proud of you," Carol said, hugging him, Buddy on one side. "I knew you could do it."

Charlie grinned. It meant a lot to him that his dad was proud. Now, seeing his former principal who was once so disappointed in him wasting his intelligence, knowing he could do so much more if he just applied himself proud of him made him positively glow.

"You're brilliant, Charlie," she continued. "I know you'll do amazing things."

"Thank you so much, Carol," Charlie said, grinning.

"C'mon, let's break out the cocoa! You gotta tell us everything, sport."

"You guys go ahead, I'll join you in a moment—this little one needs to take a bath and go to bed," Carol said.

The baby giggled, yawning, as if to prove his momma's point.

"See you later, Carol," Charlie said. "Bye Buddy!"

"Night Cha-wee!"

"Here," Santa said, pouring him a mug of cocoa and sitting down beside Charlie, watching Carol and Buddy leave. Charlie took it happily, thanking his dad, and sipped happily.

"Tell me all about it," Santa said.

So Charlie did. He told his dad about the campus and the resources, the courses, the helpful Profs, and the esteemed faculty of business.

"Business?" Scott asked.

"Well yeah! I figured if I'm gonna go into the family business, I should know a thing or two about…well, business."

"Family business? You seriously wanna be Santa?"

"One day," Charlie said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Dad? It's the best job in the world!"

"Well, it's really stressful," Scott began. "You have this constant secret to protect, and all these rules and clauses to follow…business seems to always be behind and sometimes things seem like they're all gonna fall apart and there's nothing you can do about it, and then there's the Council and this whole other magical world where all these strange things happen and suddenly you're in trouble—" Scott stopped abruptly.

"Dad. I _know_. I've seen you go through all those things, and I totally understand that it's a big commitment. A huge commitment, and a lot can go wrong—but I want to do it so bad."

Scott pondered for a moment, frowning.

"C'mon, Dad. I'm all set up for it already! I'm going into business, I've grown up watching you run this place, I know _all_ the clauses—well, that we know of so far—and I've already helped you meet the yearly quota like five times."

"I know. What about your brother? What if he wants to be Santa?"

"Then he can be the Santa after me."

"Alright. There's just one little problem," Scott began.

"The Clause," Charlie supplied.

"Yeah."

"Well I've been thinking a lot about that, and I don't see why you can't just give me the jacket and I put it on, you know?"

Santa paused. "I'm not sure it works like that…tell you what, Sport. You focus on this year—not the five years or whatever in the future, okay? When things tone down in the Council, we'll ask Mother Nature about the specifics. You sure you wanna do this?"

"As sure as ever."

"Okay. Then we'll figure it out together later, alright?"

"Okay."

Satisfied, Santa leaned back in his chair, relaxing. Yet another thing to add to his long list of things to do, right under find Easter Bunny, avoid the darkness, manage the workshop, be a father double-time, and survive the year.

But for now, he would enjoy the company of his eldest son and chill out, as Jack would say.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you," Elle said, laughing as she and Bernard walked to the Workshop.<p>

"What? I was hungry and they had food."

"You just wanted to bother Neil," Elle said.

Bernard grinned sheepishly. "You got me," he teased, pulling her closer to his side and kissing the top of her curly head.

Elle blushed, smiling up at Bernard—and suddenly shivered.

"I've got chills," she said, looking around.

"Yeah, me too," Bernard said, a goofy smile on his flushed face.

"No. Like, actual chills."

"Oh. Right. It is oddly cold," Bernard frowned, noticing the rapid drop in temperature. he glanced at Elle, who was shivering a little bit.

"Here, let me warm you up," he said, pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Elle smiled, pressing herself closer to Bernard and sighing contentedly.

"Warm up? Puh-_lease_. I think the two of you need to _cool down_," said a voice.

Bernard jumped; Elle, startled, whipped around—only to stare a giggling teenaged winter sprite in the face.

"For the love of gingerbread, Jacqueline! You scared us half to death!"

Jacqueline was in stitches, clutching the sides of her frozen blue dress, her ice blue eyes tearing up. "Oh man, you guys should've _seen_ how scared you were! That was brilliant, yay me!"

"Yeah, yay you," Bernard said, sarcastically.

"I totally saw that coming," Elle said, indigent.

"No you didn't," Jacquie replied, crossing her arms, grinning at her friend.

"I would've if I wasn't...otherwise occupied!"

"With lover boy," Jacquie said, waggling her eyebrows. She got the reaction she wanted—Bernard blushed even deeper, Elle nearly speechless.

"You're cheeky today," she finally said, grabbing Bernard's arm and walking once more, Jacquie settling into step beside them.

She shrugged. "I saw the opportunity, so I took it. No biggie."

"What brings you up North?" Bernard asked.

"Jack."

"He still hasn't picked up?"

"Nope."

"I wonder why," Bernard pondered. "He seemed just as cocky as usual to me."

Jacqueline laughed. "You haven't heard his thoughts, my friend."

Elle looked up, interested; she stared at Jacqueline. Their eyes locked, neither one blinking.

"It's his thoughts, Elle," Jacqueline finally said. "I don't want to tell you what he wouldn't want me to tell you, or anyone, really. It's why he's been so cocky, as Bernard has so eloquently put it."

"Alright, I'll stop prying. Last we saw of him, he was leaving Santa's place before Charlie arrived."

"Before that he was with Mother Nature in the council room, who's still with Peach and Blossom."

"Still? Wow. I'll start there, thanks Bernard. He does have to go with Grandmother to confer with my dad and the Assembly, so maybe he went there after he left. This whole darkness thing is _terrifying,_ poor Peach, losing her husband. An improvement if you ask me, though."

"Jacqueline, behave!" Elle said, stifling laughter.

"What? EB isn't exactly a giant ray of sunshine, you know."

"She has a point," Bernard said.

"Don't encourage her! As right as she is."

The trio laughed, entering the workshop.

"I'll let you guys do your nighttime walk about, then. I have a rogue winter sprite to hunt down. Nice seeing you two!"

"Stick around next time you popsicle," Elle joked. "And try not to interrupt my romancing!"

"_Your_ romancing?" Bernard said. "I started it!"

"I was _well_ on my way to continuing it before Jacquie crashed us."

Laughingly, Jacqueline waved bye and, being the show off she was, flew on top of the globe at the naughty and nice center and up to the top floor from there, continuing on her quest to find Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**—**This chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written _ever_ at 6,201 words holy crap. Anyway a very happy belated Christmas, or merry Christmas if it's coming up for you, and a happy Hanukkah and Kwanzaa and whatever other holidays you celebrate from me and mine to you and yours! I hope the New Year is really awesome for you lovelies!**

**I've been wanting to update _something_ since the 21st of December-A Smile Shot, Twelve Years of Frostmas as well as Dark Shadows but I didn't finish the Smile Shot yet, Twelve Years is giving me a wee bit for a hard time on Year Three (but it will be out soon) _and_ even though I've had this chappie written since November, there was a _lot_ I wasn't too happy with until this very moment. Everything is to my liking now! And I got a _tonne_ of Smile Shots planned to keep people entertained while I work on Dark Shadows (I'm on Chappie Four or Five, currently. The jumping back to the year before and the year after are giving me grief but I'm getting close to linking Willow's shenanigans with the rising turmoil in the Council and Crystal Springs as well as the main plot****—Charlie and the family business!) **

**So here's Chappie Two! Please tell me how it was, if the characters were in character**—**Jacqueline has entered the scene and Elle has made an appearance yay! I look forward to your comments, rants raves and squealing! Amongst other things. How's the weather? Holidays? Any weird stories you wanna tell me? I love hearing from my readers! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

******I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Charlie Calvin, Scott Calvin/Santa Claus, Jack Frost, Bernard, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Crystal Springs as well as Jacqueline Frost, Jack's Sister and Legate and their family. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission.******

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed**

**Lastly, I do not own Daleks, and nor do I want to as they seem wholly unpleasant and seem to have a very limited vocabulary and a like for unnecessary destruction. I also do not own Aurora University and am merely using it as a setting in the story. I have vowed to use the lovely campus, university and facilities in only a good light and only for a few chapters in the middle of the story, as well as mentions in the beginning. (And if you know anyone who goes there, tell them to PM me as I do not go to aurora and am merely basing Charlie's decision on my very extensive research on the school via their official website).**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three  
><strong>_March 2008_

Things seemed to be going well enough, as it were.

Willow watched (herself concealed) as the shadows converged around the three fairies in the middle of the clearing. They huddled together, the fire fae's hands lit with small, _pathetic_ flames. The other two were petrified; Willow did not sense any bonus magical abilities within them aside from the basic faerie magic. The only one gifted beyond basic fae magic was the one wielding the flames.

A gift like that would be _perfect_ to affirm her control over the shadows.

"Get the fire aligned one," Willow said.

_Of course,_ the leader of the shadows said.

With a few silent commands, the darkness split into half. One group dragged the other two fairies away, screaming for their friend; the other group surrounded the orange fairy. Willow watched as the little thing's flames became smaller and smaller, smirking as the fairy collapsed, crying, huddled in on herself. The darkness come together once more, high, _high_ above the fairy's head, and dove down, down, down, swallowing her whole into the blackness.

Willow grinned. She admired their theatrics; now, it was time to show the shadows who was the boss and begin her complex plan to make the forces of evil dominant once more.

"Is there a place to secure her?"

_Our Sanctuary is a vast maze of tunnels and rooms…we will find a spot. But first, you must hold up your end of the bargain._

"Of course."

_Excellent_, the shadow said, flying in a circle and disappearing on the spot. Willow did the same; in an elegant twirl of blue fire she was gone, reappearing in the mausoleum they had originally made their bargain in. A shadow held the fire fairy tightly, their leader beside them.

_Show us,_ they hissed.

"What-what's going on? Where are my friends?" the fairy asked, quaking in fear. "Let me go!" she shouted, half-heartedly.

"Silly fae," Willow began, "I'm not letting you go. You are the first of many, should all go as planned. Make this a lesson, you pest—you shouldn't go exploring the woods in the dark as small as you were. After all, there is a reason your kind can change their size."

Willow floated around the shadow holding the fairy, the girl looking around frantically as the shadow caused her more and more fearful thoughts. She let the fae squirm, before continuing her speech. "As for your friends…they are not here. They are useless to me; all they are good for is delivering the message of your disappearance to Queen Fae. Our first warning as it were. And as for your first question? Allow me to demonstrate…"

With a phantom grin, Willow started glowing darker, nearly violet in colour; holding out a finger, she touched the fairy. What happened next shocked all of the shadows into silence.

The fairy screamed, Willow's violet glow surrounding her. Willow cackled darkly, taking as much of the fairy's energy as was needed. A small, orange ball of magic followed her finger as she let go of the fae; she fainted, her glow diminishing. Willow grinned, gently moving the ball back and forth with her fingers.

_What did you do…I have never seen anything like this before…_

"As you know shadow, Will-o-the-Wisps have been known to drain the life force of people and absorb their energy; an Incubus can do much the same thing…just by different means. With both of those creatures in my bloodline, the extent in which I can take someone's life force is far more powerful than just either creature by themselves."

_Amazing…_

"Yes. Quite. That's not all, though. Tell me, Shadow, which one of your minions here would like some of this power, before I keep it for myself?"

_Settle down!_ The leader said, the excitement Willow's words had caused the darkness to display instantly quelled. He stared them down, his red eyes causing the others to retreat back.

_Willow, you may pick whomever you please,_ the shadow said.

She grinned. "I may as well make this easy, then; you there," she said, pointing at the shadow who still held the fainted fae. "You caught her and held her down…it is only suiting that you get her power…"

Closing her eyes, Willow suspended the ball of fire magic between her hands; moving them apart, the powers split in half; one half she absorbed into herself. The magic…the energy…it was so _good_ and she felt the fiery power added to her arsenal of magical abilities…grinning maliciously, she threw the other half at the shadow.

He recoiled; clutching the fae tightly as he held his midsection. Smoke billowed out from around him; grinning, the shadow opened his free hand—a flame appeared.

_You have given him the power to wield fire,_ the head shadow said.

"Indeed. And, if I am correct, your natural abilities as darkness personified can very well magnify the little bit I have given you."

The fire shadow grinned, opening his palm wider; the flame grew bigger, engulfing his arm; soon, he was a flaming shadow, laughing darkly.

_This is excellent. Secure the fairy; put her in the catacombs._

A group of shadows grinned and hissed, following the flaming shadow down a dark corridor. Willow frowned.

"Catacombs?"

_I assure you, Willow…the catacombs are very hard to get in—or out of—when you are not one of us boogies. She will be chained in one of the cells; the chances of anyone finding her are slim to none. Now then…you have showed us your power; I speak on behalf of all of my people when I say that we agree to your terms._

"Excellent," Willow said, smirking. "We shall start small—a few of the good creatures; I shall take a portion of their energies and give your shadows powers they never could have dreamed of…and we shall take back what is rightfully ours. Deal?"

The head shadow hissed, fangs glinting in the reflection of Willow's glow signifying a malicious smirk.

_Deal_.

They shook on it. Willow smiled.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p><em>March 2009<em>

Jacqueline wandered the halls of the workshop, searching out the official meeting room. It was a recent edition to the Pole; naturally, she had no idea where it was in the large innermost corridors of the Workshop. So far she had found a storage room filled with bean cans and vending machines, _another_ storage room dedicated completely to Christmas fragranced candles, and a _whole_ _cupboard_ with that infernal potpourri cinnamon smell that was so widely loved up North.

Now she was in a hallway filled with empty rooms. Straining her ears, she could hear voices drifting down the hall. Excitedly, she sped up, finally locating the proper room and entering quietly.

"Trust me, Peach. We will do everything we can to find Easter, okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I know. I just worry—"

"Way too much, momma! No worries! I'm sure dad is okay and I got this! I'm gonna whip those lollygagging workers into shape," Blossom said, grinning maniacally.

"Those lollygagging workers are your siblings!"

"Yeah but they slack way too much and I gotta rectify that."

"Now Blossom" Mother Nature was warning. "Don't go power crazy, okay?"

"I won't. I'll be fine, Mother Nature. Probably definitely maybe fine."

"Blossom, you'll be a great Easter Bunny," Jacqueline said, making her presence known.

"Jacqueline! Sweetheart, when did you get here?" Mother Nature asked, surprised.

"Just a few moments ago. I'm on the prowl for Jack," she said. "I thought he'd be here."

"He was," Peach said. "Then he left to inform Santa of what he missed."

Jacquie nodded. "That's what I heard…I thought he may have come back here."

"He was supposed to; we've kept your father waiting long enough."

Jacqueline laughed, picking up Blossom and scratching the bunny's head. "Please, Grandmother. Blaise is fine waiting, he has Winter."

"A little more to the left," Bunny said.

"That good?"

"Yup."

"How you feeling, Bunny?"

"Good, I guess. Really nervous but like excited nervous like I might puke but—"

"I getchya. You'll be great, Blossom."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks Jacqueline," Blossom said, jumping up and latching onto her arm in a hug.

"You're welcome, Blossom."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Mother Nature asked Peach, as she reached into her apron.

"Now I will be. Easter will show up. For now Blossom and I will take care of everything, I _hope_." Peach pulled out a green bag; reaching in, she grabbed a pinch of green dust and blew it out of her palm. A portal opened up in the ground, the reflection of a lovely Spring-time grotto appearing.

"If you need anything, just give us a call, okay?"

Peach nodded. "Thank you, Mother Nature."

"You're most welcome."

"And if you need a day off Blossom, you know who to call," Jacqueline said, winking.

The bun laughed, hoping off of Jacqueline to join her mom. "Sure do! See ya, Jacqueline! Momma Nature!"

And with a salute, she jumped off the table and tumbled down the hole, Peach shaking her head fondly and hopping in behind her daughter.

The moment the portal closed, Mother Nature sighed heavily and plopped down in a chair.

"Good heavens, that woman is _exhausting_," Mother Nature said.

"Long day?"

"Oh, you don't know the _half_ of it."

"I know like a quarter," Jacqueline said, making to sit beside Mother Nature. "Jack was talkative earlier, but I haven't heard from him since the meeting."

"Came to fetch him?"

"Yeah, his silence is unnerving."

"Mmm. Seeing as how it's late, I think it would be best to take your brother straight home for some rest. I myself am taking a nice long soak in the springs and going to bed for a good twelve hours, thank you very much."

"Will you come by tomorrow to tell dad about what happened? I _doubt_ Jack's gonna chat tonight, and if he does, he'll give dad the half-baked version of it."

"In that case, we'll both confer with him at Town Hall tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll let mom know," Jacqueline said, absent mindedly summoning some snowflakes and playing with them.

"Thank you, Jacqueline dear. As for your brother, after the council meeting, he went off to tell Santa what had happened."

She nodded, the snowflakes poofing as she got up. "Then maybe he's still there. Bernard and Elle said he left Santa's office, though they didn't tell me why."

"Santa was interrupted mid-meeting by Bernard. The snow globe was ringing."

"Snow globe?"

"Oh, you don't know this story, that's right. Well, when this Santa became Santa, he had a kid, a six-year-old at the time—Charlie. Bernard gave him a replica of Santa's special snow globe; his son could use it as a summons for his father."

"Handy," Jacqueline said.

"Indeed. It was going off like you wouldn't believe, according to Bernard, so Santa went to tend to it. I'm not Father Time, but my guess is that Jack left because Charlie arrived. Santa's son isn't a fan of your brother."

"I don't blame him" Jacqueline murmured. "I mean, I love my brother dearly, but I wouldn't be a fan at all if I were in Charlie's shoes—I'm very much still _not_ a fan, to be honest. I have scars that prove it," she finished, winking.

"Oh, Jacqueline. You shouldn't poke fun at old scars like that."

"But that's all they are now, scars. I mean, I can't look back and _laugh_, getting stabbed several times in the stomach by icicles isn't a laughable experience, let me tell you—but Jack is back and we've forgiven him and we're all together now, and to me the _now_ is what's most important."

"You've grown up so well," Mother Nature said, smiling. "Grandmother Gaia would be pleased."

Jacqueline grinned. "Thanks, Grandma. You going to be okay getting back to the Quartz Forest?"

"Of course, don't you worry about me, child. I'm old but not that old, you know. You go find your brother. I'll see you and your family sometime tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight, Grandmother Nature."

"Goodnight, Jacqueline."

As the winter sprite left, the matriarch of all of nature smiled to herself, before disappearing in a bright flash of light.

* * *

><p>Santa sat alone at his desk in the main room of his private quarters, sipping his cocoa thoughtfully.<p>

Charlie wanted to be the next Santa. Like, for real. When he was a kid, Santa just thought it was a childhood whim—but his son was very, _very_ serious. He was even molding his education around the job.

And Scott had no idea what to think.

So instead, while Charlie ran around the Workshop, saying hi to the elves and offering assistance where he could, Scott sat with his fifth mug of cocoa, processing the conversation he and Charlie had just had.

A shuffling by the door drew Santa out of his thoughts. Peering in through the crack and knocking gently was none other than Jacqueline Frost, Jack's little sister.

"Jacqueline! Come in! Gosh, sorry, I hope you weren't waiting too long," he said, shooting up from his seat.

"I was only knocking for a minute ish, it's not a problem," she replied, treading carefully into the room. "Oh, no need to get up! S'okay."

Santa smiled, sitting back down and once more hugging his cocoa cup. The white haired sprite seemed very quiet today—granted, it had been a long day and if the North Pole wasn't currently in the middle of a polar night, it would have been very easy to tell how late it was as it was nearing midnight. But with over forty-eight hours of darkness, it made no difference.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Jacqueline shrugged, sitting down across from him, perching on the seat.

"I guess my brother's not here?" she asked, after looking around.

"No. He headed to his room before Charlie arrived. Is he okay?"

"Well, considering the day everyone has had today, he's alright. I came to bring him home, though. He hasn't been answering our connections."

"That can't be good," Santa frowned, adding another worry to his plate.

"Are you okay Santa?"

"I've…I've had a brutal day," he began. "My son came up to tell me he got into his dream University, Aurora."

"Good for him! I've never been to Aurora," Jacquie murmured. "I have gone to a lot of Canadian universities though, and maybe one or two in the states."

Santa raised an eyebrow.

"What? Being immortal gets boring sometimes."

"So you willingly go to school?"

"When the Academy isn't in session, yeah."

_Magical people were so strange_, Santa thought.

"So how come you're so bummed? Getting into post-secondary is a big deal."

"He wants to become Santa."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What's so worrisome about that?" Jacquie asked.

"I don't think he knows what he's getting into! This job is heavy, y'know? A lot can go wrong and a lot _does_ go wrong. Half of the year we're behind and somehow we manage to make it in time for the big day! And the stress! Family and business in the same place! One of the reasons I moved our household behind the Workshop instead of inside it, you know?"

"All good reasons," Jacqueline said. "Santa, I think you're having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that your son is growing up."

"Me? No. P_lease_."

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe a little."

She smirked.

"But it's not just that! He couldn't have chosen a _worse_ time to give me a midlife crisis."

"Santa, it's gonna be okay. You're over worrying about everything. I've never met Charlie and from the accounts I've heard, he doesn't sound like the type of guy I'd make acquaintances with—_don't look at me like that I'm not done yet. _But from what you're telling me now, he sounds like he knows what's up and what he's about, you know?"

"He does have a good head on his shoulders now. Granted, he probably still has a lot of growing to do, but he's smartened up and I'm so proud of him…"

"Then just be proud, Santa," Jacqueline said. "Be proud and live in the moment. Don't worry about the Legends going missing. They're all really smart and will stay safe; us Legates will probably end up helping them a _lot_ soon. Don't worry about being kidnapped yourself, Santa. Look at where you are! This place is undetectable and impenetrable—us winter sprites would _know_. You're safe. Just enjoy the now, Santa. _Trust_ me."

Despite the fact that in Scott's eyes, a teenager had just lectured him about living in the moment, Jacqueline's words held a sense of wisdom beyond her years, any years really. Scott felt himself calming down—reasonably if anyone were to lecture him truthfully about living in the moment, it would most definitely be Jacqueline.

"You know what, you're right," Santa said, chugging his cocoa and slamming the silver cup down. "I gotta loosen up, I'm turning into Bernard."

"Good use of Bernard," the sprite said, laughing.

"I'm gonna take your advice and calm down, and live in the now. I like that. Live in the _now_."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Yeah. Thanks, Jacquie."

"Anytime."

Santa smiled, jolly once more before his face fell and he looked at Jacquie, remembering the reason the sprite was there in the first place.

"Right! Your brother! He left when Charlie arrived. Headed back to his room. Elle told us Bernard was arriving with Charlie, Jack left, and sure enough moments later Charlie was here. Bernard and Elle left for the nighttime rounds after that," Santa mussed.

"For _frosts_ sake," Jacquie exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"I _just_ missed him then!"

"Oh?"

"I arrived up North as Bernard and Elle were cozying up in the hallway towards the workshop."

"Then you did just miss him. He should still be in there, doing whatever it is he does."

"Which will always be a mystery," Jacqueline said. "Thanks Santa. Oh! And before I forget," she mumbled, snapping her fingers—two red envelopes appeared in her hand. She passed them to Santa, smiling.

"These are letters. Already? It's only March!"

"Fino and Fiera like to get ahead of the game and wanna get it right to the top, not the mail department," Jacquie said.

"I like those two kids," Santa replied, snickering.

"Me too. Anyway, have a good night, Santa," she said, casually waving goodbye and leaving the room.

"Night," Santa said, opening the letters.

* * *

><p>Jack was terrified.<p>

The whole day he had been lost in thought, masking his fear with cockiness and self-assuredly, when in reality he couldn't have felt more opposite his usual self.

Legendaries were going missing. And the darkness taking the Legendaries had been kidnapping magical beings for nearly a year—they had upped their game.

And now, the Council believed that something—someone else was controlling their leader.

The shadows had allied with another being of some sort, a being who clearly had high hopes and even higher expectations for themselves, and the fact that now Legends were in trouble?

Jack would be soiling his pants if he wasn't as mature and sophisticated as he thought himself to be.

His mind had been occupied all night and as a result, he had elected to stay hidden in his dark room and let the thoughts boil over instead of heading back home with Mother Nature to update Blaise on the situation.

He may have also _maybe_ begun ignoring Winter and Jacqueline's mental links with him as the day wore on.

He just didn't want anyone to know how afraid he was—he was Jack Frost! He proclaimed to fear nothing and he shouldn't, really—but he was. Jack was sure his ignorance of the women of the family would come back to bite him in the butt very soon, but for the time being he was better off alone.

A knocking on his door woke him out of his stupor.

"Hey, Frosty, you in there? Open up!"

Jack sighed. Bite in the butt was an understatement, Jacqueline did _not _sound pleased.

"Hey, Slushy," he said, dissolute.

"Oh my gods you sound like crap."

"Thanks."

"You okay Jack?"

"Well…"

The door clicked open, Jacqueline sliding into the room quietly, closing the door gently behind her. She stared at her brother—crap was an understatement. He looked like _death_. His clothes were disheveled, icicle bolo tie loosened, vest unbuttoned, suit jacket thrown haphazardly on the floor—already out of character for neat and pristine Jack. His spikey, frozen hair seemed droopy, his light blue eyes dull, a weary expression on his face. A cup of tea—_tea_ of all the things Jack ever drank, a straight up tell to Jacqueline that Jack was feeling down in the dumps—sat forgotten on a saucer, his cold, pale hand clutching it anyway.

"Jack," she said softly, carefully; concern in her face. Jack could've sworn his little sister looked _just like his mother_ in that moment.

"Hey sis," he said, smiling—a Winter smile from long ago; one that didn't reach his eyes.

"You okay, bro-bro?" she asked timidly, gently seating herself on a settee by his side.

"You know, I think I've had better days."

"I think so, too."

They were quiet for a bit, Jacqueline gently prying the saucer and cup from her brother's hand and placing it down on the coffee table gently.

"Wanna talk about it?" she pried.

He paused, thoughtful. "Yeah. I guess."

"Then why have you been hiding all day?" Jacqueline asked, a small smile gracing her face, a frozen eyebrow raised.

"I didn't want to worry you or Mother. But I suppose I went about it the wrong way," he said, smiling slightly.

"Heck yeah you did. C'mon, Frosty. Tell me about the meeting."

"Easter Bunny is gone."

"I found that one out," Jacquie said. "Blossom and Peach just left; Grandma too. She said she'd come by tomorrow to talk to Blaise and she expects you to be there, too."

"I will. I will."

"Keep talking to me, Jack," his Legate said, after another long silence.

"The same darkness that's been taking the nymphs and fae and the witches and all the magical creatures and beings you could think of, took EB."

"It's getting more powerful."

"Either that or more cocky," Jack said. "Now it feels as though all of us Legends are at risk. A Legate stepping in…this hasn't happened in years."

"Welll…" Jacquie began.

"Well, aside from you during the Deliquesce. And while I was…"

"Tyrannically ruling the North Pole."

"Yup. But that technically didn't happen," Jack said.

"Gods, I hate timelines," Jacquie added.

"Tell me about it, ugh. Anyway, what I meant by Legates stepping in is that it's never before been enforced because of this reason—a Legend actually going missing. Not since the ages of the Plague," Jack said.

"The reason for the Legate Law. I know. Wow. Heavy stuff, isn't it?"

Jack nodded.

Silence reigned once more, both sprites lost in thought.

"Jacqueline…I'm afraid," Jack said, ceasing his infernal beating around the bush. "I'm so, so afraid the darkness will get Santa or Grandmother…or me."

"It's a reasonable fear," Jacqueline ventured, slowly and quietly.

"I know. I just don't like _being_ so afraid. What do we do? How do we proceed? All we know is that the darkness may have allied with another creature. Blossom and Peach's accounts were just like the others."

"Drat it," Jacqueline mumbled. "For serious?"

"For serious, I'm afraid."

"Well, you know Jack…you can't let that stop you from reaching out," Jacqueline began, moving from the settee to the armrest of Jack's seat. "Just because something is out to get you and all the other Legends, doesn't mean you should hide up and hope not to be caught. That would just be giving them exactly what they want."

"Maybe…but we don't even know what they really want!"

"And I'm sure you'll find out," Jacqueline continued. "You shouldn't hide and let the darkness eat away at your brains, Jack. You have places to go and people who care about you who want you to talk to them. Like me. It's why I came all the way up North in March."

"Thanks for that," Jack said, a small smile on his face.

"I know it seems like there's a lot going on right now, and it is really overwhelming—heck, even I'm scared. Legates stepping in is a strange concept, really—but we're not gonna let the shadows get you or anyone you love. I won't let anything take my brother away from me, not when I just got him back."

"Do you really mean that?"

The sprite blushed, nodding. "Even if he is an overdramatic snowdiva with a terrible habit of worrying about everything a little too much," she said.

Jack laughed. "Thanks."

"Anytime," his sister replied, standing up and grabbing his jacket off the floor. She folded it over her arm, holding it tightly and surveying her brother, choosing her words carefully before she continued. "You shouldn't worry so much about being taken, Jack. The Council is resourceful; I know you will all be fine, and someone will figure out a way to proceed with this problemo soon. Someone always does."

"I guess you're right," Jack sighed.

"Now c'mon, Jack. This room is dark and lonely and kinda gloomy. Let's go home, okay?" Jacqueline asked, her hand outstretched.

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Let's head home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Another update! Mostly filler, actually. The next one will be filler as well, when I finish it-I've caught up to what I already had written :p. Lotsa feels, we also see how Jack and Jacqueline have grown closer since the events of Crystal Springs, how the first Legate to step in for a Legend feels, and how terrified everyone really is. Charlie really does have bad timing, doesn't he?**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, actually. Especially Jack and Jacquie's scene. Remember, if you ever feel down in the dumps or yucky, talk to someone, reach out! It might just help :D**

**Anywho, updates to TTYoF and Smile Shorts will be forthcoming; Dark Shadows will now be updating bi-weekly, until I get as far in it as I was with Crystal Springs. I hope you enjoy this chapter and another look at our villainess ;)**

**Now I leave you with disclaimers and then that lovely white box to tell me how you;re doing, how I'm doing, favourite parts, least favourite parts, fangirling and etcetra, etcetra. Until the next update, friends! Adieu!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Charlie Calvin, Scott Calvin/Santa Claus, Jack Frost, Bernard, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Crystal Springs as well as Jacqueline Frost, Jack's Sister/Legate, their family (Blaise, Winter, Fino and Fiera Frost), and EB's family, Peach Bunny and Blossom Bunny. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission.**

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**

**Lastly, I do not own Aurora University and am merely using it as a setting in the story. I have vowed to use the lovely campus, university and facilities in only a good light and only for a few chapters in the middle of the story, as well as mentions in the beginning. (And if you know anyone who goes there, tell them to PM me as I do not go to Aurora and am merely basing Charlie's decision on my very extensive research on the school via their official website).**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four  
><strong>_August 2008_

Willow lounged in her own personal "room" of sorts the Shadows had given to her upon their recent successes. It was small but all she needed, really. A desk, a chair, and bed-esque thing... (she didn't need sleep but when dealing with demons who dispensed fear and nightmares, sleep was natural to them of course). Spread out around her were her own notes with dates ranging from when they began their uprising (as Willow had dubbed it) in April to now.

They had taken many fairies of all the different faerie partitions. Thanks to this, a good portion of the Shadow Leader's people had elemental based powers—small bits, of course. Willow was cunning enough to give them just enough to wield potential harm to those she had in mind to seize next, keeping the majority of it for herself.

As a Will-O-the-Wisp, Willow fed on energy to keep her sustained and burning bright. With enough, she could take a humanoid form—shrouded in her blue fire, of course (Humans were ugly and she much preferred her flames, thank you very much). Never in her life had Willow had this much energy at her disposal and she loved _every moment of it. _

_Miss Willow…_

"Hello Erebus. To what do I owe this disturbance?"

_My Shadows and I would like a word._

She raised an eyebrow. "Then _use_ them."

_It's been months and we've captured plenty fae and their kin. Our message is slowly spreading. But it's been a while since we've continued. Tell us, wisp—what are we to do next?_

"Erebus," she said, floating off of her chair and drifting to the shadow leader's side. She circled him, eyeing him and the others carefully. The shadow leader stood silent, his form flickering and the darkness around him shifting.

"Let's have a little pop quiz, shall we? Name me the leaders of the different magical factions in this world."

_There is Queen Fae of the Faerie populous…Empress Marilla of the Undersea Creatures…Faun of the Woodland Folk…Cheri the Dark and her sister, Glenda the Light, leaders of the Witching Covens of the Darkness and Light, respectively. There is Blaise Frost of the Warlocks and General Magical Populous, and Mother Nature of the Sprites, Seasons and Legendaries. Now what does this "pop quiz" of yours have to do with any of our concerns?_

"We have taken a decent portion of the fae populous, you'll have noticed. And what has happened, as a result of this?"

Erebus smirked, a nasty cut in his dark mass that would make any child flinch. _Queen Fae has grown enraged, her people fearful…she has alerted the others. We are being noticed._

"Correct. Now as I'm sure you've also noted, there has been a spike in fear recently…"

_Yes,_ he hissed._ It's delicious; our numbers are growing, our nightmares very slowly gaining in strength. Nowhere near the wonderful, wonderful Dark Ages, unfortunately._

"Not this early in our little game, no," said Willow. "That spike in fear is a direct result of our small, tedious work. Capturing all those pesky fairies. It is quite unfortunate that they can grow in size, unlike their dearly departed Pixie brethren."

_The spike of fear though…it grows stronger. I can pinpoint the origins…_

"And if I'm not mistaken, you'll find that it is none other than Empress Marilla and Faun who are the main source."

_You're quite right…it's delectable…_

"The Fae of the waters and of the earth and forest are closely related to the factions Marilla and Faun heed, magical ability wise. Logically, our next step would be to start targeting their subjects. Mermaids and sirens, centaurs and nymphs…take them, bring them here, and spread more fear."

_Queen Fae will know it is not personal; all of the Assembly will know that we are powerful…our numbers growing…_

"They will begin to realize we are no longer content with staying in the dark. We will spread our fear to all ends! We are not a joke, we are no longer a minor threat content with our three days of fear. No, we will show them we mean business."

_Excellent…we are appeased with your plan, Miss Willow. We will wait for your commands…_

With a few hisses to his subjects, the darkness dispersed, leaving Willow to her thoughts once more.

She smirked to herself, the darkness around her excitedly waiting for their next move.

They _were_ being noticed.

Everything was right on track.

* * *

><p><em>March 2009<em>

Charlie left the workshop three hours later, unsure of the actual time because of the whole twenty-four hours of darkness thing going on when he arrived. He assumed it was early in the morning, though; after all, he had gotten quite carried away in the workshop.

Quentin had been supervising the night shift and had shown him a bunch of new improvements to the sleigh, the machinery—half of which ideas they had come up with together. Larry had taken him to the other sections of the workshop and shown him a bunch of new toys set to be released this coming Christmas season. Kasper, a nervous elf who had been a pawn in a terrible villains plot a few years back now worked in the ever growing electronics department and caught Charlie on his way out, asking him if he wanted to battle on the newest Pokémon game. And really, was that even a question? It wasn't even in stores yet!

So now, after an hour of Pokémon with Kasper and several more hours taking in the workshop and new things, Charlie finally had the good sense to head out and go to bed because it had been a long _exciting_ day for him.

And he had a lot to think about, too—new thrusters on the sleigh, slowly switching over to LED lights (energy efficient workshop was the best kind of workshop to him), how he was gonna beat the Elite Four and the weird mood he had begun to notice over his home (because the North Pole was his home—becoming Santa had made his dad a better person and all of Charlie's fondest memories—sans the Danielle related ones—had happened here).

He hadn't pried because he figured if it was important he'd find out, but Charlie had noticed this aura of fear and unease settling around the Pole, the elves; even Bernard! Not to mention, Charlie's dad seemed jumpy.

It was like everyone was walking on eggshells or something. Charlie had asked Kasper while they played, and though he was usually in the know (he knew quite a few elves as he had been shoved from department to department until his placement in the Electronics division), Kasper hadn't offered any solution.

"What do you mean, t-t-tense?" the elf had asked, his nervous stutter appearing.

"Oh, no need to get nervous, Kasper! I was just curious because it seems like everyone is edgy and worried about something—and it isn't even November yet."

Kasper had laughed loudly and out of place. "You know us elves! Working hard! I haven't h-heard anything that would cause s-such a strange mood."

"Normally you know these things."

The elf had shrugged, eyes locked on his DS. "I g-guess it hasn't r-reached my a-area yet."

"Alright," Charlie had said wearily, his eyes back on the screen.

But he still felt like Kasper maybe knew something.

Charlie decided to ask Bernard in the morning, and if he played dumb turn to Elle and if she did too, _then_ he'd go to his dad. Maybe. Continuing his walk with a thoughtful frown, his forehead wrinkled. What could it be, what could it _be_…there was literally nothing Charlie could think of that would cause such a weird feeling up North. As he rounded the corner outside on his way to the Claus residence, he stopped suddenly—voices echoed through the corridor, two long shadows cast on the wall. People were approaching, and _fast_.

"…nobody knows a thing, though!" said a familiar male voice.

"…still trying to figure things out, Jack. You know as well as I do that everything will work out…" a soft female voice said, one Charlie didn't recognize.

He waited until the voices grew louder and the figures rounded the corner. Like he had guessed, there was Jack Frost, snooping around the Pole as usual. Charlie had seen him defrost, watched his little sister hug the troublemaker until the ice cracked and he looked nearly normal! And he had heard about Jack's help with the whole Pole melting thing, and the huge fight that had happened between members of Jack's family. His Dad had explained it to him but it was all really confusing and didn't help to alleviate Charlie's suspicions about Jack at all—that he wasn't totally good like everyone thought he was.

And sure, Charlie liked to give people chances but he could hold a grudge. And if someone freezing his mom and step-dad, upstaging his dad and taking over the Pole, turning it into a theme park (from what he had heard, as he didn't remember this timeline at all) wasn't a grudge causer, then he didn't know what was.

Beside Jack was a girl who looked to be in her late teens, and was done up just as fancy as Jack was. She wore a long frozen dress, same colour as his suit (maybe a tad lighter), with long sleeves draping down from a little puff at the shoulders to a wide bottom at her wrists. The top portion of her dress looked very similar to icicles, a sheer bit of material covering what the neckline of the dress didn't. While Jack's hair was frozen blue, the girl's hair was frozen as well but more towards white than blue. (Not old person white, Charlie noted, but a nice white as snow white).

The pair Charlie saw who were in fact Jack and Jacqueline were making their way to a more sparse area to teleport home, discussing the darkness quietly—or so they thought. As they rounded the corner, Jack stopped short, his sister slamming right into him.

"What the frost, Jack? Town Square is that way!"

"We should take another way," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because…" He glanced towards Charlie and back at Jacqueline, hoping she'd get the message.

"Oh, that's Santa's son?"

"Yes…maybe he hasn't noticed us?"

"No, he definitely has," Jacquie said, tilting her head towards Charlie's place. Sure enough, he was staring at them, a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Alright Jacqueline, follow my lead and play it cool."

"What?"

"Hello, Charlie! How's it—what-what's up?"

"I didn't know you were here," said Charlie, eyes narrowing.

_He doesn't know about the kidnappings and stuff, make something up!_ Jacqueline's voice shouted in Jack's mind.

_Shouldn't Santa tell him?_

_He doesn't want too._

_Alright, whatever cookie monster says…_

"I was in the neighbourhood, dropped by for some cocoa and cookies and frosty cheer! Just leaving now, don't mind us," Jack said in a rush, slowly walking backwards and shoving Jacqueline back the way they came. "Au revoir, Charlie! Nice chatting with you!" Jack said and, with a very over the top wave, he grabbed his sister's arm and whisked her away.

"That was so far from cool, _my_ grandkids will feel the second hand embarrassment you gave me."

"Ouch," he said, feigning hurt (and also slightly offended).

"Truth hurts."

"I thought I did fine."

"Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night. I guess we're taking the long way to town then?"

"Yup."

"All to avoid a kid who doesn't like you?"

"Yup."

"Seriously?"

"Any better ideas?"

"Several."

"Well you most certainly weren't offering them up!"

"You never asked! And besides, you seemed hard at work thinking up an excuse," she said, finally ripping her arm out of Jack's grip and walking at her own pace. "Didn't want to interrupt the _master of chill_."

"Sarcasm is very unbecoming, you know."

Jacqueline grinned, stopping in the center of the square beside her brother.

"Follow my lead and keep it cool," she mocked.

"Oh, shut it," he said, grinning nonetheless.

"In your dreams," she replied, the frosty duo and their banter disappearing in a flurry of snowflakes and blue sparks.

* * *

><p><em>That was suspicious,<em> Charlie thought. Like, _really_ suspicious. And super weird, too.

He considered following Jack and the girl he was with—maybe his daughter? They looked alike and hey, he seemed to be dad age. After thinking of his cozy bed at his dad's house, though, Charlie decided against it and decided to add Jack sneaking around the Pole at three am to his list of things to ask dad about in the morning.

Was Jack planning something? Maybe that's why everyone was so tense around here.

_Or maybe you're just tired enough to start thinking up conspiracy theories_, Charlie thought.

"I should go to bed," he mused out loud, gently opening the doors to the private quarters (he hadn't even realized he started walking again) and sliding in.

The living space was clear, Buddy's play area cleaned up. Charlie strained his ears—he could hear the gentle snores coming from his dad—so everyone was asleep. With a yawn and a look at the grandfather clock in the hallway—four am, holy shit—Charlie made his way to his room at the back and plopped down on the comfortable bed, clothes and all.

Barely conscious, Charlie made a mental list of things to do in the morning: ask his dad about Jack, figure out why everyone in the Pole was on edge, and ask his dad about move-in day in August.

Needless to say, as he fell asleep going over and over the list, Charlie had some weird ass dreams that night.

* * *

><p><em>December 2008<em>

The sounds of celebration were loud within the mausoleum.

Willow smirked, drifting amongst the shadows—over three quarters of the army now possessed factions of powers from numerous magical beings who had been taken by the darkness. Fear was rapidly growing; the shadows seemed to multiply with every passing day. In fact, with all the growth Willow nearly found herself unable to keep up with the request for the powers of the others. Thankfully, with more numbers they were able to meet the demand.

Over fifty faeries, nearly five of each woodland creature, a nymph or two, some centaurs, a mermaid or two, and more than two of quite a few other magical creatures and beings were trapped in the catacombs, lost in fear and their energies drained. The newest acquisitions to their labyrinth had just been taken today, in fact—four witches. Two light, two dark. It was quite the feat but once the challenge was presented to Willow, she couldn't resist.

To be quite honest Willow had found herself deviating from her initial plan. It was still her main priority—spread darkness, show the world that the shadiest of creatures were fearful, and do this by any means possible—even if it meant starting a new Dark Age. There was now a secondary aim, Willow had found. She had started to begin to…_like_ the capture. She enjoyed the challenge each creature presented, the higher up the power scale they went.

Willow was having _fun_.

And that was perhaps even scarier than anything they had done yet.

_Willow_…

"Erebus," Willow replied, twirling to face the shadow leader. "What can I do for you?"

_The shadows and I have a bone to pick with you…_

"Oh? And what pray tell is this bone? Are you not enjoying your newfound powers?"

Erebus, as the Shadow's leader, had been waiting for the right creature's power to claim as his own. With the capture of the witches, Erebus had chosen—he wanted both of the dark witches' powers. Willow had granted the request, taking the powers of the good witches and keeping them all for herself. Their leader finally gaining his own powers was the cause for all the commotion—they were celebrating.

_Of course I am! No Willow, this is not about my newfound powers,_ Erebus said, a feral grin in his mass as he summoned dark fires and spawned the most disgusting bugs anyone had ever seen. _I can do much with these powers…_

"Good," said Willow. "Than what is it that you must talk to me about?"

_We are growing stronger. We have been gathering many good creatures and taking their energy…and we are doing quite a bit for you, Willow._

"If this is a matter of me doing something for _you_ in return, look around!" she said, gesturing to the shadows around them. Flames flew about, water splashing some shadows in midair. Willow dodged a few boulders that flew by, and burnt a vine that slowly crept up her transparent leg.

_I love this, Willow. We all do. But what I think—and of course _my_ shadows agree with me—what I believe is that we should go higher._

Willow stopped her floating, her interest titillated. "Oh?"

_You are willing to listen?_

"Proceed, if you please."

_There is so much fear now because of you, Willow. Our shadows have never been this many, this plentiful…we could spread infinite darkness and fear if we wanted to, plunge the world into a new age of chaos and darkness where we boogies, we demons we spirits—we creatures of evil would once more dominate. However, there is one thing that stands in our way…_

"And you'd like to get rid of that thing, correct?"

_Precisely… _

"Now what is this thing that stands in your way?"

_Not so much a thing as it is a person…the Sandman, specifically._

"Ah," Willow said in understanding. "A Legendary Figure, of course."

_It is doable, I believe. We captured four witches today—the Coven has always been protective and hard to break but we overcame even the darkest of sorcerers! Cheri the Dark is livid and it is brilliant. We could get to the Legendary Figures easily now, Willow._

Willow thought about Erebus' idea. He did have a point—they had managed to capture four witches at once. And the challenge this presented to Willow…

_What do you say, Willow?_

"If we were to undergo this feat, this quest of sorts…we'd have to be careful. Plan every move. Start small. Work our way up to Sandman…"

_How so?_

"We start with what you do best—shadowing. We figure out the best way to get in, spread fear, and get out. Then, we start taking. We'll experiment."

_Work our way up to Sandman? _

"Precisely. From the least to most powerful Legendary Figures—Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, then Cupid. And if those three are successes, we go after Sandman."

_Wouldn't Santa Claus be next?_

"Under normal circumstances, I'd put him right before Sandman; then Jack Frost, then a tie up between Mother Nature and Father Time. Claus may not be powerful but he has reputation. His dwelling is nearly impenetrable; we must take the one who protects the Dome first before we get to Claus."

_I see…the more fear we have, the easier it would be to get into the Pole, yes?_

"Yes. And if we take away the "best friend" the whole Pole will be in fear. Easier for us to get there. Hence the messy order." Willow paused for a bit, plans forming in her mind.

"You know what Erebus, I'll do it. I'll help you and your shadows amass enough power to get to Sandman."

_Excellent!_ The shadow hissed gleefully.

"Indeed. We shall start our plans tonight, and we shall go in my order specifically."

_Of course._

"Excellent. Spread the news! Come the New Year, the Legendary Figures will be ours; finally fear will conquer once more!"

Hissing, Erebus dove into the crowds, spreading the news. Willow watched the shadows reactions as the news spread, and smirked.

"Oh how I do so _love_ a challenge," she said.

* * *

><p><em>March 2009<em>

Mother Nature arrived back in her Garden to find a pleasant surprise—her daughter, Spring, awaiting her return home in the green house that served as a sitting area.

"Spring. What a surprise."

The red headed sprite smiled, her green eyes happy. She hopped off of the table she had perched on and gave her mother a hug, bouncing to the couch across from where Mother Nature took her seat.

"Hi Mother! I hope my visit isn't _too_ surprising, if you're busy and tired…I know it's been a super long day for you," she said, her hands clasped together in the lap of her leafy green tunic.

"I always have time for my daughters," Mother Nature said, weary. "What can I do for you, Spring?"

"I heard about Easter Bunny," Spring said.

"News travels quickly then."

Spring nodded, bouncing into the adjacent kitchen green house and coming out with a pot of tea and two cups. She poured two, handing one to Mother Nature.

"Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome, Mother."

Spring let her Mother sip her tea, before continuing in her usual bubbly way.

"It isn't so much that news travels fast, but more so that Blossom Bunny is a Legate. Like myself. And she's really just a child and children do love to talk so of _course_ I heard about her stepping up as soon as possible. It didn't take much longer to put two and two together."

Mother Nature sighed; she knew where this was going.

"Spring, please. It isn't a problem yet; nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?" Spring said, her normal bubbly attitude disappearing, her serious side taking over. "Mother, Easter Bunny is _gone_, just like the others! A _Legendary Figure _is_ gone_! One of _my _Legates has stepped in! I think it's about time we called this a serious issue."

"I understand, Spring. It is a bit of a serious problem—oh, don't give me that look. You're right, it's a _huge_ problem. And no, I'm not disillusioning myself or whatever Autumn has called it by now, as I'm sure you've visited your sisters already."

Spring looked away, only a smidge guilty. "Not _all_ of them…gods only know where Summer is."

Mother Nature smiled—she knew Spring well. She sipped her tea, waiting for the rest of the storm to pass.

"I just think that since a Legate has stepped in it may be a wise idea to call a Summit, Mother."

_And there it was_, she thought.

"Spring, if word gets out that you've called a Legate Summit, everyone will speculate and you know how those three old Fates are! Rumours will spread and an uproar of fear will follow it! It's best we don't host a Summit Spring dear. _Surely_ you can see that."

Spring huffed, getting up and staring out the windows at the Gardens.

"Come on now, don't pout. I'm not saying it's a bad idea…but as of right now, it probably isn't a _good_ one."

"So you're impartial?" Spring inquired, her back still towards her Mother.

"Leaning more towards _no_. And _no_ unsanctioned events either, Spring," she warned.

"Unsanctioned? Mother, you wound me. Do I look like Summer to you?" Spring said, glancing at her mother.

"Not in the least bit. You do have your moments though, Spring."

"Fine then, I won't call a Summit," Spring said, staring out the window.

"Thank you," Mother Nature said, relieved. "We probably will have to call one shortly, just not this second, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Mom," Spring said, her mind whirring already. She only felt a little guilty, sitting down with her Mother and helping herself to some dessert. Because Mother Nature was right; Spring _did_ have her moments.

And it was high time the Legates conferred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Boy are you guys in for a treat next week! You've already met three of the Legates-Jacqueline, Spring and Blossom-and if you've read WinterFrost15's story _Frost and Fire_ and it's sequel, _Age of the Inferno_ (let me know if I scuppered up the title, dear), you've kind of met the other Legates-well, WF15's lovely rendition of them. Needless to say, come next Chapter you'll meet _all_ the Legates and it's gonna be rad :D. ****Which does remind me, I have to thank WF15 because her story kind of helped me establish all the Legates a wee bit, so thanks dearie!**

**Also! As the story progresses, you can expect a wee bit of swearing on Charlie's end, as well as the Legates in future chapters. Not punny swear words, but actual swear words people. I'm talking f-bombs, shit, crap, bitch...those are the only ones, really. I don't like to use sexual derogetory words or severely bad profanities, nor do I pull the finger because honestly the finger is stupid. "Oh look it's my middle finger I am waving it in your general direction what are you gonna do about that" like, seriously? And you _don't_ want to know what it meant in ancient times. Trust me. (Unless you do in which case I'd be happy to let you know via PM though you will probably be forever changed). Moral of the story: if those listed swear words make you uncomfortable let me know, and I will put a warning on top of chapters that use said swears so you can be aware. :)**

**Anywho it is late and I must shower because dis hair probably has the same amount of grease as a pile of fries fresh out of the deep fryer. I'll be hearing from you all, I hope! And if you read _Frostmas_, you'll be happy to know that it is now also on a bi-weekly update schedule! So the weeks _Dark Shadows_ doesn't update, _The __Twelve Years of Frostmas _shall! Year Three was _quite_ the dossie.**

**Anywho, there's the disclaimers and that white box that is open and craving your feels, thoughts, fave parts, critiques, and spelling/grammar typos you noticed while reading! You all have a lovely weekend!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Charlie Calvin, Scott Calvin/Santa Claus, Jack Frost, Bernard, Mother Nature, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Crystal Springs as well as Jacqueline Frost, Jack's Sister/Legate, their family (Blaise, Winter, Fino and Fiera Frost), Spring, Willow, the Legates, and the Assembly (leaders of the magical factions, with the exception of Mother Nature who is canon). Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission.**

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**

**Lastly, I do not own Aurora University and am merely using it as a setting in the story. I have vowed to use the lovely campus, university and facilities in only a good light and only for a few chapters in the middle of the story, as well as mentions in the beginning. (And if you know anyone who goes there, tell them to PM me as I do not go to Aurora and am merely basing Charlie's decision on my very extensive research on the school via their official website).**


End file.
